Lucifer and the Red Demon
by Zizana8
Summary: Kuroro is hired by the mafia to kill someone but meets with another while looking for his target.
1. Year's

**Anytime, anywhere, anyplace**

 **You could be anyone today**

 **Maybe I would recognize you On a crowded street**

 **Maybe you'll take me by surprise, Will you be the one I had in mind..**

It was cold that evening night, some splashes of water falling from the heavy dark clouds indicating that tonight would be raining rapidly. People walking all over the streets, families, lovers, friends and all sorts of forms in this city that never sleep, York New.

Kuroro just hung up on his phone after taking the information he needed from Shal, the address of 'The Scarlet Bar.' Where he's new target would be tonight.

He made his way to the location of the infamous bar, -according to Shalnark- it was well known for gangs and filthy criminals and all kinds of people who allured the police of YN, to be hanging out in there. Which, as he was told, the man or woman he was hired to kill by the mafia, was an attendant of the supposed place. It was a bit of strange for those assholes to hire the Spiders for one kill only, but it seems to be an important one and apparently out of their hands since they didn't even give him any name or proper description of his target. Except for one small sign, 'An animal shape of a small tattoo on their back -how odd!-' and well paid ahead with a promise of a year funds for 'Meteor City'. The payment was enough for the Spider Head to ignore the poor information regarding his target.

He lifted his head and took the sweet drops of rain on his face with a heavy exhale. He really hated doing jobs for those scumbags.

After fifteen minutes of walking down the streets, he finally reached his destination. He was early, and it seems that the bar was also almost empty. Of course, those gangsters won't show up just yet. Looking at the sign that read "The Scarlet Bar." he opened the door and made his way inside.

The atmosphere was more massive inside the place, filled with smells of alcohol and smoke. Accompanied by some lousy music playing in the back. He looked around and saw three to four individuals drinking on separate tables. Having a girl with a dark hair as his and a body full of tattoos, serving them.

He headed to the other side, where the bar was and sat on a chair facing another bartender, this one was a male with brown hair and honey eyes color.

"What can I get you." The bartender asked him.

"Water, for now, I plan on meeting someone later." He answered with a smile. In return, the bartender only shrugged and offered him a glass of water.

He was thinking of how to check on everyone back to locate this damn target of his, when he heard a voice talking -as it seemed- to the bartender, coming from the back heading to them.

"Hey Matt, the sink is floating again."

The voice -the person- made his way to the front taking the bartender's place 'Matt,' who, in return left to check on the floated sink in the back.

The newcomer looked at the sitting man on the bar with the intention of asking him if he needed something else but that thought went out of the window when he saw the familiar shocked face staring at him in disbelief. His heart skipped several beats.

Both their hearts did.

This can't be.

They remained that way for a long while just looking at each other in a shocking, suffocating heavy stares, and racing heartbeats. They felt like the time stopped. Like everything around them was gone. Nothing was there except for these sealed eyes talking to each other without a word to say between the two.

Kuroro finally opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut short with a sharp glare and a cold tone.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What I...? What the fuck are YOU doing here!" Kuroro shot back with a disbelieving look at the sight of this blond in front of him. Working in a damn bar!

"I'm the owner. This is my bar. What the hell do you want?"

"Your fucking bar!! Wait... You're the Red Demon!" Kuroro said as he stood up, completely shocked.

The blond glared at him with an angry look that he never saw on his face many years ago, before they... Before he...

"Don't fucking call me that."

"Kurapika..." He couldn't say anything. He was speechless. Since when Kurapika looked like that! Wearing this aggressive look on his face and having a damn tattoo on his arm. Since when he was talking like that, cursing and..

"Just leave.." Kurapika said slowly and turned on his heels walking away to the back.

Kuroro stood there for more minutes processing the shithe just saw. Before he as well, made his way out of the bar.

Misson be damned.

After ten minutes of Kuroro's leaving where he spent them in the back lingering, waiting with a thrumming heart, the twenty-two-year-old blond, went back to where he stood earlier. Staring at Kuroro's seat for a long moment, then grabbed the empty glass of water the thirty-one-year-old had and held it in his hand for another long staring moment. Pressing tightly on it with the -not long ago memory- of Kuroro's face looking all over him in disbelief.

"Who was that?" The girl-bartender asked after noticing the heavy atmosphere around the two just a few minutes ago.

"My damn Ex."

* * *

Kuroro stormed his way inside their base and headed directly to his own room, not even giving any glance or what's so ever to anything around him, but before entering he called.

"Shalnark, I need you now."

Shal, who was watching his Danchou with the rest of the Troupe members in intensive wait, ready for anything the dark-haired man needed, only looked at Shalnark in questioning before he shrugged to them and followed Kuroro to his room.

"Dammit Nobu, what the fuck did you do this time?" Phinks asked in irritation looking at the samurai with a disappointed look.

"Me! What the fuck you're talking about, how should I know!!" He fired back with a glare.

"Because you always do stupid things that makes Danchou angry," Feitan said as -a-well-known-fact. Which in response, he heard the rest of the group hummed in agreement.

"Oh fuck you all, why not Shalnark? He was with Danchou all day long not me!"

"I agree with Nobunaga, Danchou looks furious, it has to be something other than Nobu's usual doing," Franklin added.

"Thank you, Franklin," Nobunaga yelled with a glare to both Phinks and Feitan.

"But what is it, that upset him that much, he even looked damped, he must've walked all his way under the heavy rain outside." Shizuku noticed.

"I heard from Shal that tonight he was on the job from the mafia," Pakunoda said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"So what? The mafia annoyed Danchou? I'll fucking kill them all." Uvogin shouted in anger.

"I'm not sure, but my instinct tells me that's it's indeed had to do with the mafia. But there's something else," Machi said with a slight frown on her face before continuing, "I haven't seen Danchou like that in years."

"So what provoked him that much?" Shizuku asked.

But the rest only shared a questioning gaze in response to her.

* * *

In the same building, but a different room, Kuroro sat on the edge of his bed, drops of water falling from his hair and clothes to the ground as he lowered his face, not looking to Shalnark standing in front of him with patience.

His guts were twitching with the sight he saw earlier.

"Tell me everything you know about the Scarlet Bar, and it's owner." He finally asked in a calmer voice.

"As I told you earlier, the bar is infamous with its attendees, who usually are local gangs and criminals, some mafia individuals attend the place as well, but unlikely connected to other gangs nor owners," He finished the first part of answering the question before continuing as Kuroro started to clutches his fingernails on his palms, obviously getting more irritated. "And the owner, who they called 'The Red Demon' due to his fearless personality when it comes to the gangs, they all seemed to respect him very highly, and fear him, he is known to be ruthless and as they say -always straight to the point- not playing around or giving shit of anything that doesn't bothers him. Which is why they call him Demon, and the 'Red' in the nickname came from the bar title, others say it's because of his eyes flare with red flames if he gets angry enough.."

"Bullshit." Kuroro cut him short. But remaining quiet after to let Shalnark finish.

"..anyway, he seemed to bought the place a year ago, but there was no name or picture of him when I looked up for info because I didn't look deeper thinking that the target in this mission was an attendant.."

"It was.. It is, he's not our target." Kuroro interrupted him again.

"Do you want me to look deeper on the bar and its owner?" He asked.

Kuroro looked at him for a moment thinking of the offer before nodding in approval, "And everything's there that is connected to the mafia."

Shalnark nodded to him before making his way out of the room, leaving Kuroro to his storming thoughts.

He couldn't believe what he saw hours ago. There was no way that the innocent Kurapika could've become like that. Even if it was five years before last seeing each other, he knew what kind of a person Kurapika is -no- was. He knew that he was still angry with him. Although Kuroro's heart was beating so loud in his chest for seeing the blond again, even if he didn't look like himself, or talk in politeness like he used to, he also had a fucking tattoo! What happened to him?

This can't be because of what happened five years ago. It's not possible. It can't be. The blond was strong enough to hold it. He knew he was. Right?

What happened?

* * *

It was three in the morning and Kurapika was just staring at the clock on his nightstand, his breath steady. His face blank, he was calm. Even if he had a hurricane inside of him. He was staring at the clock, watching every move the indicator made telling the time is passing. But all he could see was Kuroro's face.

He was like that all night, serving customers, hearing every loud and aggressive laugh those gangs were making, but not listening to any of it, he didn't even interrupt when they fought between themselves -again- which is really odd since he was always the one who puts the fighting to an end, which earned him that bloody nickname. Even Kuroro knew it.

Just great.

The Fuck! why would I fucking care about what he thinks! He was shocked to see me as much as I was seeing him, so he didn't even bother to check on me in the last five years. I don't give a shit about him, and I'm pretty sure that he won't be coming back anytime soon...

The blond took his mind back to five years ago, and beyond. Feeling the cold inside of him at the memories. Sensing the heat in his face due to the anger, and so many other feelings.

Between those thoughts that were full of hatred for Kuroro, The Kuruta didn't even notice the shy drop of water coming down from the corner of his eye.

* * *

The next day, Kurapika just flipped the sign on the door outside to state that the bar is now open, before returning inside.

He was alone. His employees didn't come yet, so he had to do some little clean up for now.

He cleaned the tables wiping them out, moving the chairs away to do the same with the floor. Then returning the chairs to its place. Heading next to the windows, giving the same treatment. His bar wasn't that big, but it was enough to have the right amount of gangs coming for it. They all were aggressive and acted like they owned the world when he first opened the place. But he knew how to deal with them. He knew how to tame them. Soon they were as good as he needed them to be.

He had their respects and some loyalty. At least to his bar. Not going anywhere else. Of course, some of them saw that they were responsible for the blond. Acting like his bodyguards, causing troubles more than preventing them. Some others were more loyal than should be, trying to win his affection. Others did the same, but they weren't his regular costumers, so he didn't mind them. But he rejected every one.

He sighed in tiredness at these troublemakers. They were more problematic than he needs to handle. But it's the way it is for him now.

He went behind the bar again to start with the glasses.

Suddenly, he heard the door crack open. He lifted his head. The gesture only caused his heartbeat to go racing, again.

Kuroro.

The other man made his way directly to stand in front of the blond, only having the bar to separates them.

Kurapika seriously just wanted to shout at him, telling him to leave already and never come back.

"May I ?" Kuroro asked in politeness indicating to the chair next to him and Kurapika surprisingly only nodded in approval.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." The blond said sarcastically, perhaps trying to calm himself down.

"I didn't pay for my drink last night, so.." Kuroro ignored the tone.

"No need, It's just water." Kurapika waved him dismissing the gesture.

"Please, I insist." Kuroro urged him.

"You're a thief, since when do you pay for things?" He asked mockingly.

This time, Kuroro answered him with the same tone. "Since someone asked me to."

"And since when did you listened to that someone?"

And this time for Kurapika, his tone was cold.

"Kurapika, I'm not here to fight." Kuroro changed the subject.

"Why are you here then?" He averted his gaze.

"Business." Kuroro swallowed the half lie.

"Typical of you." Said the blond. Before taking another glass to wipe it clean, fixing his stare on the glass, hiding it from the dark grey eyes gazing on him.

Five years and he still can't look him in the eyes.

"The mafia wants the head of one of your lovely customers." Kuroro decided to jump in the subject.

"Of course they do." the blond said rolling his eyes.

"Well, do you happen to know why?" The dark-haired frowned.

"They're all gangsters. That should be enough of a reason." He said it like it was something ordinary.

"Yeah, I've figured that much," Kuroro said, still annoyed.

"Good, But please do keep your business out of my bar." The blond said dismissively.

"Kurapika, what happened to you?" Kuroro suddenly asked with a concerned tone, softening his eyes.

"Caring now? That's new." He said mockingly, ignoring the twitch in his guts.

"You know I've always cared! So tell me what happened to you to become like this!" Kuroro hissed, trying hard to keep his irritation inside.

The blond considered not answering him for a moment, but he wanted to give him a glance of what the hell he's been living the past five years. And how much he had a huge reason for it.

"Life hasn't been easy after you've left Kuroro, not that you wouldn't know if you looked behind your shoulders for once," Kurapika said in the calmest voice Kuroro could've heard since the other night.

"You know why I had to leave," Kuroro replied, finally averting his gaze from Kurapika.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He smirked with a clutch in his heart.

Kuroro could hear the hurt in the blond's voice, and he felt that his chest tightened around his own heart, painfully.

"Where are your parents?" Kuroro asked hoping for the blond to enlighten him more about the last five years of his life.

"Dead." Answered in his icy tone.

Kuroro's eyes widened.

But before he could ask anything, the blond continued, "They died a week after you've left."

Fuck.

This is not..! This can't be

Now his heart definitely hurts like hell.

"Kurapika, I'm so.."

"Save it. I have work to do, so if there's anything else you need.." He let the sentence hanging.

Kuroro regarded him with a look. Before standing and placing his payment from last night and taking his leaves.

Kurapika's guts knotted for a moment at the familiar sight of Kuroro's back.

* * *

 **I can fake a smile**

 **I can force a laugh**

 **I can dance and play the part**

 **If that's what you ask**

 **Give you all I am**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human, yeah..**

* * *

"Damn you Phinks, how did you convince me to tell you this." Shalnark hissed at him from the other side of the line.

"Well, I am everyone's favorite Spider." He said proudly.

"Danchou is everyone's favorite Spider, definitely NOT you!." He snorted.

"Well, then I'm the second favorite.. Whatever, I'm going in now, wish me luck." Phinks said cheerily. Then hung up on Shalnark's protesting voice.

He was standing in front of the Scarlet Bar, smiling mischievously and definitely looking for troubles.

He made his way inside thinking that whatever got their Danchou to become so angry, was going to pay the price.

As expected the bar was full with almost every low criminal and gang this side of the city was suffering with. Drinking and smoking, shouting at each other with every curse were known to humankind. He spotted a black haired girl covered in tattoos serving some table with new drinks.

"Hey there," he called her, and she turned around to look at him. "Can you show me to the owner of this bar? lovely lady." the tall man gave her a wink, decorating it with a stupid smile on his face.

She smirked at him before pointing to a specific direction with her eyes, then turning away and leaving. Phinks scowled at her ignorance on him. However, he followed the instructions she gave him to see the back of another one -a blond male- serving other tables. He made his way to him, cracking his fingers to give this asshole a well-prepared punch in the face. Thinking of how Danchou will be proud of him.

But suddenly the blond male turned around and saw his face, which only made him shout loud to all the bar to hear.

"What The Fuck!!"

Kurapika, who only turned around to head for the next table, heard the screaming words from someone in front of him, standing in shock. A tall and blond, eyebrow-less man. Staring at him with widened eyes.

"Oh, hell no!"

He shouted back, almost as high as Phinks' did.

Suddenly, he felt some strong hands yanking him to a suffocating hug. Lifting his feet a little off the bar floor.

"Damn you, chain bastard." He was practically screaming in his ears, blocking the air from his lungs.

"What the fuck Phinks, I told you never to call me that again." He managed to say, trying to breathe, hardly.

"Shit, I forgot.. Wait what the hell, language kid!" He finally released him, and it took Kurapika a long moment to breathe generally before saying back.

"What! You're talking the same, why lecture me!" The blond said, frowning.

"I'm older. You're a kid." That was a matter-of-a-fact in Phinks' statement.

"I'm twenty-two!!" He shouted at him, with disbelieving narrowing eyes.

"Still a kid."

"An adult kid!... Fuck why the hell I'm talking about myself like that."

Phinks laughed his lungs out. "Dammit, I really missed you chain.. -Sorry- Kurapika."

Kurapika only laughed lightly, "I did too."

* * *

"So, I see you were giving Danchou a hard time again?" Phinks asked while drinking the beer Kurapika served him.

"Again? What... Did Kuroro sent you?" Asked Kurapika while narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"You know he didn't. I didn't even tell him I was coming, or the fact that I know about your place." He said averting his eyes with a guilty look on his features.

Kurapika smiled. "Come on; he won't be angry with you. You were practically coming here to punch me on his behalf." He ended the last part laughing at the thought.

But Phinks only replied to the first part. "Oh, you hadn't seen him last night when he came back."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika was intrigued.

"Oh, shit. I've said too much already, sorry." The older man only gave a stupid apologetic smile to the blond in front of him.

"You're no fun," Kurapika said, rolling his eyes.

"Man, what've you been up to.." The eyebrow-less Spider looked around him while saying to the blond.

Kurapika had a small smile on his lips. "Business."

"You know, the whole Troupe missed you, especially Nobu," Phinks told him with a weird smile on his lips that Kurapika didn't want to figure the meaning behind it.

"Like hell he did, he always gave me a hard time thinking I was plotting a mischievous plan against Kuroro." Kurapika laughed at the memory of him fighting all the time with that old samurai.

Phinks shared his laughs for remembering the same memories. "No, seriously he did, he refused to talk to any of us for two weeks, scowling on his own, far from the rest."

"Wow, seems a lot of you had a change of heart this past five years." He ended with a smile, a bitter one.

Phinks didn't understand what did the younger blond meant by that, but he was sure it had something to do with his Danchou. So he said nothing back.

After a few drinks and a light-catching up -from Phinks' side- to Kurapika's ears. He left with a promise to bring the gang back with him to see the young blond. Another promise was made between their eyes not to tell Kuroro about this visit.

* * *

He was leaning against a wall watching the heavy clouds from an empty yard in York New city, smoking a cigarette and drifting away with memories. Mostly, of his hometown, and what life requires from him to do as he can. When he heard a young soft and warm voice talk to him.

"Smoking is bad. It'll get you sick someday." The young voice had a concerned look.

"Is that so?" He replied to him while smiling.

"Yes, my dad is a doctor, I'm sure." The young boy said with confidence.

He tossed the cigarette and smashed it with his shoe before giving him a grin. "Happy now?"

"Yes." The boy replied with a wider grin on his lips.

He felt his heart softened at sight.

"How old are you kid?" He asked him.

"I'm not a kid, and I'm twelve years old." He answered in an annoyingly childish way. "And you mister?"

"I'm twenty-one, young man." He addressed him with a smile, and the boy seemed to like it, as he moved to stand closer in front of him.

"What is that in your hand?" He gave another question, noticing the thick book he was holding.

"A book about hunters and their adventures." The boy answered him happily.

"Sounds interesting."

"Do you want to read it with me?" The boy offered him.

"Sure," Said as smiling with the same enthusiasm as the boy. Before continuing, "Young man, I'm sure you know this, but should you not trust strangers?" He smiled even though he said that about himself.

"I know, but I always see you were sitting here, I watch you every day when I walk past here on my home, so you're not a complete stranger," the boy chirped.

He smiled amusedly. Interesting.

"Even though you're dangerous, but I think you're a nice guy." The boy continued as giving him a smile with a glint in his eyes. It sounded like a challenge, more to himself than to the man sitting in front of him.

Definitely Interesting.

"And how'd you know I'm dangerous?" He looked very pleased with a shiny glow of his own in those dark grey eyes.

"I just know, I can see it in you." The boy shrugged.

"Very well then, let's read that book of yours. Shall we?"

The boy moved closer to him and sat before he opened the book placing it on both of their thighs. But before starting to read,

"Oh! Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself!" He said with an apologetic look manifested on his face before expanding a hand to the man and continuing.

"I'm Kurapika Kuruta, nice to meet you." The blond was full of energy at that moment. Something made the man to have a tugging feeling that he should see through this boy, through these beautiful blue eyes of his, through this energy that intrigued him.

Kurapika, how strange. Rolling beautifully off the tongue.

He smiled as excepting the hand with his and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurapika. I'm Kuroro Lucifer."

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness in the ceiling above him, was that a dream? He asked himself, but he knew that it's only memory from a long time ago.

Kuroro shut his eyes again, but it was hard to go back to sleep when his mind is full of memories of a certain blond, it's not like it hasn't been for the last five years, but this time, he's worried. This time he started to sense regret, one greater than usual. If he knew that Kurapika's parents were dead just a week after he left, he wouldn't.. He won't let Kurapika go.

What he did back then seemed to be the right thing to do, and he kept telling himself that for every single day in those years that followed, and every day he had to remind himself of that before slipping and going to see him. It was painful, lonely, empty and sorrowful without the blond, but it was necessary, right?

It should've been.

Kurapika wasn't the only one who suffered in those years, Kuroro did as well, but he couldn't show it to him back then or to the Troupe during the years that followed. He had to convince them that he was alright with that so they won't be concerned with him and focus on their roles with the Spiders and their original mission, and Meteor city, his other weakness.

They probably knew all the time. It was on their eyes.

But it doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters after seeing the Kuruta in that bar and every low and filthy criminal around him, looking at him, talking to him, maybe even touching him. He couldn't have that thought of anyone laying a hand on Kurapika. Also if it was a simple shake hand or a mere touch by their shoulders.

Kuroro threw the blanket off of him and straightened himself off the bed. He did not like where his thoughts were leading him. He did not like the idea of Kurapika with someone else or.. Wait! Someone else in Kurapika's life? He didn't think of that earlier! No, he can't be.. Kurapika wouldn't love someone else. But why wouldn't he? It's been five years, and he must've moved on and met another. He'd never wait for Kuroro, even if Kuroro were willing to..

"Fuck this!" He hissed, his voice dripping venom.

Then, made his way out of the room, directly to Shalnark's. He didn't even knock the door before storming his way in and standing next to Shalnark's bed. His heavy breathing was visible. He didn't care.

Before he said anything, he heard Shalnark ask in a sleepy tone.

"Danchou?" The blond Spider straightened himself up to sit properly before continuing, "is everything alright? You need anything?"

"What did you find on the owner of the Scarlet bar?" He asked with an urgent tone.

Shalnark who didn't tell his Danchou about Phinks going to that place to 'investigate' as he said -where the hell is Phinks anyway, he should be back by now- only looked around for something -he didn't need- just to cover his guilty eyes from Kuroro's lingering ones on him.

After taking his phone and reading the useless info he already memorized, the sleepyhead answered. "The bar was bought a year ago under a fake name.."

"How do you know it's fake?" Kuroro narrowed his eyes.

"Because I checked on the background and found nothing, obviously fake." He answered with a confused look at his Danchou's question. But continued, "and it was bought by cash, the owner; however, I still didn't figure out his true identity, so I can't determine what his real connection to the mafia but I don't think he has one. Because the mafia individuals who visited his bar are a low ranking in the community, not enough to make a connection to the highest families or the ones who gave us the mission to eliminate our target." He finished, and Kuroro only gave him a nod.

"So you found nothing on his personal life?" The Spider Head asked after long moments of silence.

Shalnark gave him another confused look before answering, "I could if I knew his real name."

Kuroro understood what Shalnark meant by his statement. "Soon." He answered looking away, before leaving the room back to his.

Shalnark was still thinking of what got into his Danchou's head to come in the middle of the night to ask about some bar owner. He indeed was acting weird with this mission and what's in that bar. The blind Spider intended to go back to sleep when he heard the shouts downstairs. He frowned then got up from his bed and headed to the source of the voices and saw Paku along the way leading towards the same direction. He joined her, and she gave him a questioning look and received only a shrug from the tech Spider.

When they reached the hall, where they usually gather to discuss plans or eat meals or just to hang out, the two saw the whole Troupe gathered minus their Danchou and the sleeping Kortopi.

However, the angry screams coming from some of the members and furious looks all of them shared, the sight was actually hilarious.

Phinks was pinned to a chair, Uvo holding him by his shoulders while making a face, the furious Fei and Nobu holding their swords at his throat under encouragement from Machi and Franklin to cut it already, and with all the threats and screams. Phinks was grinning widely with his eyes closed like he was enjoying every second of this death sentence.

"What the fuck is this? Nobu, take your sword away, you too Fei! Are you trying to kill him! Danchou will kick your asses." Paku shouted at them, and they seem to follow her order after cursing Phinks several times, Uvo on the other hand, kept Phinks in his place not moving a bit.

"Took you long enough Phinks." Finally, Shal spoke. Sleep went from his face.

"Well, can't blame me for having a good time." He smirked proudly, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Wait, you know about this?" Nobu asked Shalnark.

"By this, you mean?" He answered in confusion.

"About the guy who made Danchou angry the other day, Phinks knows him, and he won't tell us," Machi answered for him.

"Oh, I knew he was going, but nothing else, why he won't tell you about him?" He asked everyone, grinning.

"This asshole says that whoever guess his identity, gets to go and see the guy, he's playing with us." Feitan hissed at Phinks who was still smiling happily.

"Why would you want to go and see him?" Paku asked.

"We want to kick his ass for annoying Danchou," Uvo answered -screamed- and got approval nods from the rest of the members.

Suddenly they heard a loud laugh coming from the eyebrows-less man. "You guys have no idea, really." He was laughing his lungs out. Though everyone gave him questioning looks.

"Dammit that was fun, I wish I could play you around more but what I have to share is more exciting." He said with a mischievous grin. Which only got everyone's attention.

"Spill it," Machi commanded.

"The guy that I saw, who owns a bar.. -Where our current target is attending- knows Danchou very well and Danchou knows him as well.." He stopped for dramatic moments, earning more glares, "and you can say Danchou was angry for seeing him there rather than anything else.."

"Do we know him?" Shizuku asked.

"Oh, yes we do." He said, smiling wider.

"Who is he?" Paku asked.

"Think of some sweet boy, back in the days. You know blond hair, pale skin.. In love with our Danchou... Rings a bell?"

"Oh, Fuck!"

That came from everyone.

* * *

Kurapika just closed the bar's lights and locked the door, before going upstairs to his small apartment, which has one bedroom and one bathroom, along with a small living area and a small kitchen.

It wasn't big, but it was comfy. And did the job.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take some lemonade, he did own a bar, but he didn't like to drink much, just a couple of beers. It was only a means to an end after all. He had to convince himself that, every time he welcomed a filthy gangster or low criminal to his bar.

He sat on the tiny table with two small chairs, and held his phone in his hand before searching for a certain number in his address book, he found the name and started typing the text before sending it and locking the cell entirely.

After finishing the lemonade, he turned the lights off and went to his bedroom to take his sleepwear and put it on the bed, then moved to the bathroom and started filling the bathtub with water, stripping off his clothes to the near basket. He got inside the hot water and leaned against the rim of the tub, closing his eyes and inhaling then exhaling, he found himself thinking of some raven-haired man.

What did Phinks mean when he said Kuroro was having another hard time by me?

God why am I thinking about him right now, I don't give a shit what's he's been through, he chose to leave. He decided to walk away and never come back! He decided to separate me from the Troupe and..

Kurapika opened his eyes and lifted his right arm to look at the tattoo, same spot where Kuroro's Spider tattoo is. Did he notice it? Or was he too shocked to see him behind a bar? He ran his fingertips on the tattoo 'A heart shape and chains circled around it with a pointy end directed to the middle of the heart'.

Just like how he felt after Kuroro.

"Why did you come back now?"

* * *

 **Empty spaces fill me up with hopes**

 **Distant faces with no place left to go**

 **Without you within me I can't find no rest**

 **Where I'm going is anybody's guess..**


	2. Truce

**

Who are you now?

**

 **Are you still the same**

 **Or did you change somehow?**

 **What do you do At this very moment**

 **when I think of you?**

 **And when I'm looking back**

 **How we were young and stupid**

 **Do you remember that?**

"Phinks, don't fucking joke about this!" Feitan shouted at the grinning Phinks.

"You know Danchou will kill you if he heard what did you just said!!" Machi added.

"It's true. Well, that's explains everything." Shalnark interrupted the deniability protests.

"Talk." Paku commanded.

"I won't, it's his private life!" Shal happily declined and heard growls from everyone, including Phinks.

"I always knew that fucking brat was up to something."

"Nobu, shut up." Franklin was annoyed.

"When can we see him?" Uvo asked with enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow if you want, he said he'll open the bar only for us," Phinks answered, sharing the same enthusiasm.

"Wait, what about Danchou? Does he know we're going?" Shizuku noticed, as always.

"Yeah, about that.." Phinks started awkwardly.

"Yeah, why is Danchou angry with him? I thought they loved each other?" Bonolenov asked. He was having a very bad memory.

"..He kinda doesn't want to see Danchou." Phinks finished awkwardly.

"Can you blame him?" Machi commented.

"He must be still angry." Paku added.

"Very angry. Guys, you wouldn't believe it when you see him, I hardly recognized him." Phinks said remembering the way Kurapika talked and dressed. He was different and he knew that's why Danchou was angry.

"Okay, that's it, tomorrow night we're going to see that brat and teach him another lesson," Nobunaga promised as he stormed his way out of the hall.

"Dammit, even Nobu is happy to see him," Feitan remarked, amused.

* * *

Kurapika was just having a nice time inhaling the cold breeze of winter, taking the little splashes of water falling from the sky, holding a cigarette in hand. He took another inhale, this one from the cigarette.

He was taking a break from the bar-work, he stepped outside, from the back door, there was a small alley, and the nice thing it was empty, so he just started to expand the relaxing little time he had, even though he's closing the bar tonight, but he's always tired thanks to the job itself. The blond was having another inhale and exhale from his cigarette when a loud noise came from the inside. He threw the cigarette and smashed the remaining after sighing tiredly.

It wasn't unusual really, this bar witnessed a good number of fights per day, so he wasn't shocked to hear another one, it's not like he won't be changing the chairs and tables again! But he was frowning while walking back inside on which gang didn't listen and decided to show up tonight. For that, Kurapika was really going to give them a piece of his mind.

But he was shocked at the sight he saw once he was inside the bar again.

A giant man holding Matt -his employee- up from his shirt collar, screaming at him with something like. "Where is he?" And of course, behind him standing the Spiders.

"What the..!! Uvo, put the man down!!" Kurapika yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him, some surprised, others happy, one snorting -samurai like- but with a glint in his eyes. However, his mind was captured by another scream from the giant man.

"Chain bastard!! you son of.." Shalnark elbowed him. "Dammit kid, I didn't recognize you at first, what the hell You've been doing ha?"

Kurapika had all the intention of his heart to answer that question, with a hiss, a yell, maybe normally, but only after throwing something on Uvogin's head. However, the next moment which he was considering this, he was suffocating by the said man embrace, another moment and he was being up in the air, flying.

"Uvogin!! Put me down now!" He managed to scream so the happy giant could hear him, and apparently he did. Because next, he was on the ground. Surrounded by all of the Spiders.

"Thank you," he murmured after a moment of catching a breath and turned to the horrified Matt in the corner. "Matt, you can leave tonight, don't worry, I've got this." He said with an assuring smile. Where the other only nodded and left hurriedly.

He turned his gaze back to the deafen Spiders. "Now being quiet?" He asked amusingly. A few moments passed before he regrets what he said.

"Kurapika, what the hell?"

"Owning a bar? Seriously dude?"

"Look at you man, so terrifying. Ooh!"

"Wearing all black, you look hot."

"No wonder Danchou was angry!"

"Dude, you have a nice tattoo!"

"What kind of drinks do you serve in here? Please say you have bluemoon." -??-

"Man, I knew it, you were that bad from the start, but no one believed me."

"Finally, I can teach you some techniques about torture."

Okay this was too much!

"Guys guys!! I can't hear you all speaking in one time!"

"Dammit kid, let me hug you!" Franklin stepped forward and did as he asked -demanded-, soon, everyone followed.

Kurapika laughed, he was really happy at that moment, not seeing those troublemakers for five years really did it on him. Which is why, and for a moment, a tiny moment, he felt like himself before..

They all hugged him, except for one hotheaded samurai. When the Spiders turned to look at him with glares. He only snorted and waved his hand at Kurapika. "What's up brat?"

Kurapika felt like teasing the man like old days, "Seriously Nobunaga? Did years soften you or you just got older?" He said the last word very slowly, waering a mocking smile.

"I fucking told you he was mean and evil, you see!!" Nobunaga yelled at the group and they just ignored him.

"Grow up, Nobu."

"So, what's up guys, how's everything?" Kurapika asked as he gestured for them to set on the makeshift tables to hold all of them. Though before he sat next to Shalnark he glanced at the door one last time, then averted his stare back with a slight frown. No one noticed that except for Pakunoda.

"What's up with you man? What is all this, blondie?" Feitan asked.

"What's what Fei?" He asked back, knowing the answer to both questions.

"Playing dangerous Kurapika? Really?" Machi specified.

"I'm not, it's just life." He answered in a low tone.

"Life won't bring you to those low assholes who call themselves gangsters!" To Kurapika's and the Troupe's surprise, that was Nobunaga shouting, in worry.

Kurapika only gave him a look, but no one seemed to know the meaning behind it. He sounded like he understood Nobunaga's concerns but it's also like that it didn't matter right now.

"So, chain bastard, where's the hot lady with tattoos who works here?" Phinks asked, looking around, changing the subject.

"Who? Vicky? I dismissed her already. And I told you to never call me that again!"

"Well, it's not our problem if you spent your teenage years obsessed with chains." Shalnark reminded him.

Kurapika flushed crimson at the embarrassing memories, snorting at the tech guy, and turning his head away. Which got everyone to laugh at the sight.

"Oh, come on don't blush, Danchou loved your chains." Shizuku -as always-.

Kurapika only smiled but Shalnark who was sitting next to him, felt the younger blond stiffened at the mention of his Ex lover, their Danchou. Which reminded him.

"Hey Kurapika, I like your tattoo,"

Kurapika looked at the happy Shalnark and smiled in return before muttering in response as he looked at his tattoo. "Thanks, it means a lot to me."

"Yeah I can see, so do you have others? Like any kind of tattoos, anywhere?"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at the weird question before saying, "No, just this one.." just as he felt Shalnark relax a bit which only made him more confused.

So he continued for the rest of the troupe, "I was saving another spot for a tattoo I was promised years ago, you know some Spider shape with a number crafted on it.. I think it was number Four, I'm not so sure anymore." He ended his statement with a laugh at the sight of the Troupe members staring at the table in guilt. "Come on guys, I'm just messing with you."

"You're not funny anymore," Fei commented.

"Well, life's a bitch." He said as getting up to go and fetch more drinks for Uvo and Nobunaga.

"Wow! Kurapika, language!!" That was Paku.

"See! I told you he wasn't behaving!" Phinks shouted while pointing a finger to Kurapika.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!!" Kurapika protested.

"Yes, you are!" Everyone replied.

"I really hate you sometimes." Even though he said those words, he was smiling with a warm look on his visage, one he hadn't been showing for many years.

"So, Kurapika. Why's the bar empty? I wanted to have some training with those gangs." Uvo asked with a pouted face like a child who just got denied from his favorite toy.

"Which is why I spread the word that the bar is closed tonight, I didn't want anyone to see you guys in my bar, because it happens that I like it and planning to keep it for a while. So for the Phantom Troupe to hang out in my bar, won't do it any good."

"Hey, if anyone bothered you, you know you have to tell us and we'll take care of them," Machi assured.

"Oh come on Machi, I've been all by myself for five years now, I can take care of some little gangs." He promised with an annoying look to be treated like a kid.

"By yourself? Why? Where are your parents?" Paku asked in confusion.

Kurapika was shocked for a bit, looking at their confused faces, they didn't know! Of course, they didn't, Kuroro didn't know either.

"What? Kuroro didn't tell you?" He asked back trying to hold his voice at a normal rate.

"Tell us what?" Franklin asked.

After long moments of hesitation, thinking whether he should tell them or it'd only bring more misery to their, now improving, situation. Kurapika decided that they should know the truth.

"A week after you've left, they had a car accident, and they... They passed away." Kurapika answered him without looking to any of their faces.

"What!!!" Nobunaga yelled.

Paku swallowed hard, she cursed after understanding everything her Danchou must've felt like as he apparently knew of this terrible fact.

"What the fuck! A fucking week!!! Why didn't you tell us! Why didn't we know about this!!" Uvo was angry, looking back at his fellow mates.

Kurapika was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to answer them, they weren't Kuroro, who he could take out all of his anger at, and the man would accept it happily. He didn't know how to deal with this, it's not their fault that they didn't know, it was Kuroro's for taking them away from him, but.. But Kuroro didn't know either. Would that make a difference? No, it won't.

"It's alright guys, you couldn't have known." He finally reached his shaky voice.

"We're sorry Kurapika, you know if we knew if Danchou knew, we'd have come to you!" Paku told him. Worried about the two in her mind. For how time and circumstances just fucked them up over and over again.

"We're sorry man."

"Yeah, sorry we didn't know."

He heard all of them, including Nobunaga, share their condolences.

"Thank you all, it means a lot to me really." He smiled at them warmly. "And come on, let's just drink and have fun, it's not like I'll be seeing you guys later, or anytime soon." He forced a laugh to cover the sadness in his heart for this bitter fact. Kuroro won't let them near him again, he probably didn't even know that they were coming tonight.

"Don't worry about that," Paku told him with a confident smile, and saw Machi gives him the same gesture as well.

Could it be? No, he won't dream of it...

"So, Pika. Why the bar?" Shizuku-being-Shizuku.

Kurapika didn't want to answer that question, so he decided to focus on the other matter.

"Dammit guys, why do you like to keep calling me names!"

"It was Danchou's favorite name of you." She replied.

"That, and Kura and Blondie and..." Phinks and Feitan went on trying to remember every name Kuroro ever called his Ex lover.

"Well, I don't like it. Or any other name." He lied. "Kurapika is fine."

"What about the Red Demon? I hear you called yourself that to get those poor assholes to be scared of you." Fei was amused, and proud. Still, poorly covering his laugh.

Kurapika flushed of anger or embarrassment or both.

"I definitely did not call myself that, some fucking ass did, and I don't like it." He was really angry.

Feitan and Phinks along with Nobu and Uvo burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow at the blond's reaction.

"I like it, I think it's cool." Kortopi finally speaking his mind. It's seemed the alcohol broke the spell for him.

Kurapika just smiled at the small figure Spider, gently laughing with him.

They spend hours drinking and eating, Kurapika and Nobunaga fighting every five minutes. The blond glancing at the door every now and then, waiting for something or someone to walk through. No, he was just worried that a gangster would show up and try to get in. He had to convince himself of that reason. Not the first one.

Having only Pakunoda was observing him.

After the night was over, they said their goodbyes and Kurapika had to hold himself and his voice to not betray him in front of them. He thought as waving for them, that at least he saw them one last time before disappearing again.

* * *

The Troupe members got back to their base, everyone went directly to his room, definitely avoiding their Danchou because if he asked them where they were, no one could lie to his face, and he definitely won't like the real answer.

Little did they know, that their Danchou knows everything, he was a bit surprised at the sight of his Spiders in Kurapika's bar drinking and having a good time. For Kuroro was coming to see the blond and expected the bar to be filled with criminals of low ranks, and not as high as his Spiders. He watched them from the window for a good while, staring only at Kurapika's face, smiling, laughing. Throwing chips at Uvogin, Making jokes about Nobunaga.. Of course, they still fight like kids. He smiled at the scene in front of him, sincerely wished that he would give anything to be in there, with his family and Kurapika. But the blond hates him now, and he can't blame him for that, even if it doesn't hurt less, but at least he doesn't hate the Spiders.

He saw the blond glance at the door for moments before going back to throw more chips on Uvogin's head. He wondered what will happen if he walked through the door, what will Kurapika do? Kuroro decided that the answer was obvious so he didn't feel to proven it, and made his way down the street after giving a last look at the beautiful sight of Kurapika's smile.

Kuroro was starting at the ceiling above him, all dark but he clearly can see Kurapika's angelic face from earlier. For the blond and the Troupe sight together to be the last in his memory before drifting off to sleep, had him to have another memory-dream of Kurapika's first meeting with them.

"Alright Kurapika, we're here, you remember what I told you earlier right?" Kuroro asked the young blond standing next to him.

They were standing in front of a huge building in Kurapika's eyes -the base- that's what Kuroro called it. He was hanging out with Kuroro nearly every day now for three months. They mostly meet in the same yard they met for the first time. Sometimes they go to the library to read, or they walk the streets just talking and observing. He and Kuroro had this little game to guess a job or a hobby of the person they observed. Kuroro was always right. Kurapika was almost near the true answer. They found out either by following the person or Kuroro snapping their wallets to check their ID, of course always returning it after sensing glares on his back from a certain blond. Anyway, after begging the older guy to let him come and meet the Spiders -Kuroro's family- he finally agreed, on condition, not to tell anyone else about them or their place.

He didn't know why they were being so secretive but he knew that they were hiding from the police and bad people because they were doing things for their hometown and everyone didn't like their actions. Kurapika didn't actually care what everyone thought of Kuroro. He knew him and trusted him, so whatever Kuroro was doing, Kurapika was sure that it won't change the way how he feels about the man. Also, he was more excited to be around dangerous guys. The boys was bored with his everyday routine. Especially when his parents were traveling all the time for his father's job, and being alone was suffocating.

"Yes, I remember, not tell anyone about you or your place."

Kuroro smiled at him. "Maybe, one day it will be your place as well."

Kurapika's smile only widened.

They made their way inside and headed directly to a big room -more like a hall- and he saw elven person scattered around the place. They were busy with whatever in their hands, cellphones, books, swords, guns.

He tugged at Kuroro's coat and the other bent down a little to his speaking level to hear him whispering, "I thought you said there were twelve spiders and you're the head."

Kuroro smiled to him, "We've lost number four recently, and I'm saving the spot for someone better." He finished as he tugged Kurapika's nose and the other only blushed at the gesture.

"Everyone," Kuroro started to get the troupe attention, "This is Kurapika, please welcome him."

They all looked at him for a quite some time, studying him and what his connection to their Danchou might be, it's not like Kuroro brought kids to their hideout every day. This one must be special to Danchou.

"Hey kid, what's up." Uvo was the first to greet.

"I'm not a kid, Giant." Kurapika glared at him.

The big man laughed before screaming, "Danchou! I think I like him."

"I thought you may say that," Kuroro said grinning for his spider already embracing Kurapika.

"How old are you, boy?" Phinks asked, if he had an eyebrow he'd have lifted it for using such a questioning tone.

"I'm twelve years old, and I'm not a boy I'm a man just like you, and where are your eyebrows? Eaten by a mouse or you just forgot and shaved them off because your mind couldn't process the information from the description?" Kurapika asked mockingly. Hearing that everyone laughed, including Kuroro.

"Dammit man, Danchou, can we keep him please!" Phinks begged.

"Hey! I'm not a thing to be kept." Kurapika was irritated.

"Shit, he's just so sweet." Phinks kept going.

Kuroro put a hand on Kurapika's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. "Hands off." He firmly said to Phinks. Kurapika blushed again at the gesture. Hardly kept it hidden from surfacing out to be seen by anyone else.

Kuroro didn't know why he did this, but he felt like he had to show his Spiders that Kurapika was off limits, even if they just wanted to play with him and tease him. He just felt like he had to do it.

"Kuroro, I thought the Spiders were cool, but it seems that you're the only one cool in here," Kurapika said and Kuroro heard the tease in his tone which got him to smile widely.

"Hey kid! Call him Danchou or I'll kick your ass!" Feitan snorted dangerously.

"It's alright Fei.." Kuroro was having so much fun with this blond playing around with his fearless Troupe.

"I can call him whatever I want, he's my friend, not my boss! And don't call me kid! Or didn't you take a look in the mirror? Seriously how old are you? Ten?" Kurapika asked the many teasing questions with a mocking smile, but still shifting closer to Kuroro, just in case someone got really angry and decided to attack him, of course, Kuroro won't let them, but he still felt safer in being closer to the Spider Head. Which, the latter seemed to notice his intention, because he as well, put his arm around Kurapika's shoulder, daring anyone to come near the young blond.

After seeing his Danchou circling the boy in a protective way, Feitan only hissed and averted his gaze away.

Kurapika introduced himself to the rest of the Troupe and the others seemed polite, especially the females. But when he saw the last male to talk to him, he frowned slightly at the look he got from the samurai-like, and he clearly felt Kuroro's hold tightened on his shoulder. "Nobu." Kuroro only said but his tone spoke differently, it was deep, ordering, but assuring.

"Hey." Nobunaga muttered before pushing himself up and heading toward the door to leave the place.

Kuroro sighed and shook his head before murmuring. "Always too protective."

"Did I do something to upset him? I didn't mean.. I was only kidding with the others..."

"Don't worry Pika, you did nothing wrong and the others like you, Nobunaga is just being himself. He'll come around." He smiled while patting Kurapika's head.

"Don't call me that." Kurapika was flushing at the name and mostly at the gestures, Kuroro kept doing to him all day long.

"What? You don't like it? How about Kura?" Kuroro asked teasingly.

"Or that, Kurapika is fine." He was still flushing hard, he didn't know what got into him to be so embarrassed all the sudden, or for Kuroro to provoke him even more as he noticed the way Kurapika was reacting.

Kuroro only laughed. "Come on blondie, I brought you something new to read, let's go check it out." He took Kurapika's hand and walked to his room, taking the blond with him.

Once inside the room, he settled himself on the bed pulling Kurapika to sit next to him, after doing so he reached for the nightstand and took a book from inside the drawer. And brought it back to Kurapika's hands.

"This one is one of my favorites and I think you'd like it." He smiled warmly at the blond. Before he leaned back on the headboard, still looking at Kurapika examining the book in hands.

"Can we read it together?" The blond asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Of course Pika." He pulled the Kuruta to lean back as well and opened the book for him but before starting to read. He heard the blond.

"Thank you Kuroro, for being so nice to me." His words came in a low tone, like he was thinking of something, deep, or painful. Something inside that nobody knows about.

He pulled him against his chest and said, "You don't ever have to thank me for anything, but Kurapika I want you to promise me one thing.."

"What?" Kurapika asked him with the same low tone.

"If anyone ever hurt you or even bully you, if anyone said something bad to you and tried to lay their hands on you, I want you to tell me! You understand? And if I wasn't there, then I want you to tell the Spiders, they're no different from me. They'll care about you same as I do, and we'll take care of it, alright?" Kuroro promised with a serious tone in his voice and an assuring look on his eyes.

"I promise.." Kurapika leaned more to his embrace and he felt safe, safer than he could remember being. Especially with spending almost all of his time alone and outside, getting harassed by strangers or even older boys from the school, because as they say he looked too pretty to be a boy, he hated all of them and he hated that he looked like that. But since meeting Kuroro, he never felt that way toward the man, maybe because he was nice to him, or maybe because Kuroro looked beautiful as well, even with this odd tattoo on his forehead. He just felt happy around him and now, feeling safer than ever, for whenever his parents had to travel like always, he was extra cautious about his surroundings. But now as he was safe, so he let go.

He didn't know if that feeling came after Kuroro's words to him, or because he hugged him for the first time.

* * *

 **

I tried to go on like I never knew you

**

 **I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

 **I pray for this heart to be unbroken..**

 **But without you all I'm going to be is** **incomplete..**

* * *

He just texted Shalnark to meet him in Kurapika's bar. Before taking a moment to imagine the look on the blond spider's features when he'd read 'one hour, Kurapika's bar'. They really can't hide anything from him.

It was already late that night, perfect timing for gangsters and other criminals to hang out in the place, which means his target would be there as well.

He walked through the door and headed directly to the bar, where his other target of the night would be, the one who he actually cared to see.

"Can I get a beer?" He asked politely and saw the blond stiffened when he heard his voice. Which got him to smile for that.

"Kuroro, " Kurapika almost snapped, "five years of hiding, now you can't keep your distance away from me. I'm flattered." The blond said sarcastically.

"You always knew me better than I knew myself, Pika."

You have no idea how true what you said.

"What do you want?" He ignored his words with a cold tone. Something Kuroro thought that he should get used to hearing from now on.

"Right now, just beer." the older man only gave him his well known charming smile. Which got Kurapika to tense and look away hurriedly.

Moments passed, and his drink was served.

"I'm working tonight, so please mind your business and don't bother me." The blond turned to walk away but stopped on his tracks as he heard Kuroro's voice calling for him.

"Kurapika, I should tell you something.." Kuroro waited for the Kuruta to turn back around, once he did and gave an annoyed questioning look. "I'm not going anywhere this time, even after finishing my business, I'm staying.." He said calmly with a confident tone and a serious look in his eyes.

Kuroro decided that this time, everything will be different. Whether the blond hated him or not. He's not going anywhere. He's fucking staying.

Kurapika sucked a breath once he heard those words, the same words he hoped and wished to hear years ago, the same words he dreamed of hearing every single night before crying himself to sleep after Kuroro had to leave him, the same words that he was willing to give everything to hear...

"Don't fucking play with me." But he didn't believe him, the great trust he had in Kuroro was broken, shattered to pieces.

"You know I'm not. You know me too well, Pika."

"Why now ha? Why show up from nowhere and decided that you want to fucking stay with me and then what? Leave again! How's that different from the first time? What is so different from the first time, Kuroro?" He hissed at him, voice filled with venom.

"Because the first time, your parents were there, and I couldn't take you away from them, and I couldn't focus on them as well. But now I have you, and I won't let you go again.." Kuroro spoke those words slowly to make sure the blond gets every word properly.

"You don't have me Kuroro, not anymore," Kurapika said before turning around and leaving for the other side, then between the tables, collecting empty glasses, avoiding Kuroro completely.

How dare he come after all this time and claim him like that! How dare he to say such things without any warnings.

Kurapika didn't like the sound that his heart was making, he didn't like the feeling in his guts for hearing Kuroro swearing that he'd stay. Even though he dreamed of that for endless nights, of Kuroro coming back, but he still felt anger and despair. Kuroro left because he said that Kurapika would be in danger around him with so many enemies on his back, the blond didn't care.. But Kuroro had so many other reasons to leave, he knew them but he didn't care, he loved him and he was naïve for believing that love will beat everything. He was stupid back then, but not anymore, he learned this in a hard way.

 _Kurapika felt that he was indeed a hypocrite._

Even though Kurapika owned a bar and he was very good at his job, thanks for being working in another one years ago after faking an ID with his friends' help after so many promises to not endanger himself. But right now, there was nothing harder to do than his regular job, all thanks to Kuroro's gaze lingering on him, watching every move. Kurapika couldn't just lift his head and look him in the eyes, but he felt that the stares Kuroro gave, was something odd, something made him shiver, and he was sure that shiver was not from hatred or anger.

Suddenly a voice, he didn't want to hear, came cutting through his thoughts, and he cursed this night over again.

"Where is my favorite blondie? Ah, here he is. Working hard like ever."

He lifted his eyes and forced a fake smile, one he didn't even pretend to make it look real.

"Hisoka." His face went back to look bored. "The fuck do you want?"

"Oh, blondie is bored, you know I can take you to some other places where we can have some nice time and fun." the jester gave him a dirty wink.

Kurapika felt disgusted and wanted to vomit as an answer to him, but that feeling didn't last long when it turns into a panic at the sight of Hisoka suddenly flying to the other side thanks to the strong punch he got from a certain dark-haired angry man.

"Kuroro! What the fuck..." though he was silenced the moment he saw the dark look on Kuroro's face, with a killing aura leaking from him, making everyone around the man to take five steps back.

His breath hitched in his throat as he witnessed the jealous, angry look at the raven-haired man, and he saw another look beneath his eyes, it was a worry, self-blame, and regret. Something inside Kurapika's shifted at the sight, something he buried deep, long ago.

"Umm, boyfriend?" Hisoka's sultry, disgusting voice came louder as he walked back to stand in a close distance but far enough to avoid another punch if necessary. Still rubbing his nose after the hit.

"NO."

"YES."

Came two voices and Hisoka grinned widely.

"Delicious." He commented, eyeing Kuroro. Where the other only gave a blank, dark looking return before moving a bit to hide the blond behind him. Like he always did whenever he felt possessive over the Kuruta.

"I'll be seeing you around, blondie," Hisoka said, waving his hand as he walked away out of the bar.

"Who the fuck is that, Kurapika?" Kuroro hissed at the blond after turning around and eyeing him dangerously.

"Not your damn business, Kuroro!" He hissed back, same cold tone. Then turned around to leave but Kuroro's hand grabbed his own and pulled him back.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Kuroro asked in a calmer voice, using his usual smoothly tone.

Even though Kurapika was angry at him, he couldn't help but to shiver when he felt Kuroro's warm and gentle hand on his, strong enough to keep him in place and not break away -he felt like he didn't want to after so many years of coldness- but he had to before he slipped and forget everything. He gave Kuroro a long stare in the eyes, one he hoped the older man would understand like he always did in seeing through Kurapika, where the blond won't be needing to say a word. But he had to say something. He had to tell him something. "Make things right."

 _He indeed felt like a hypocrite._

There, for the first time since seeing the blond after five years, Kuroro finally saw Kurapika's lips curled up for a moment before going back to his now brooding, grimacing visage and slipping away from his grasp.

Kuroro's heart was hammering in his chest at the small quick smile he got from the blond that he forgot about his state and stalled there for a while not moving. Although, he only came back to his senses when he heard another voice talk to him.

"That was a hell of a punch."

He turned around and smiled. "Shal."

"Danchou, what's up?" The blond spider greeted his leader.

"You just saw the war I'm apparently having." He smiled at the thought of keeping everyone off Kurapika. "Come, let's sit." the leader gestured tthis Spider and tve blond followed him and sat next to his Danchou.

"So, you knew.." Shalnark started but swallowed the rest, eyes flaming with guilt.

Kuroro laughed, "Of course I knew, I saw you all together."

Shalnark was a bit shocked to hear that, he thought that Paku told him, not seeing it by himself.

"I wished you were with us."

"I wished the same." He smiled. "But this is not why I told you to meet me here, we still have a mission and a target to locate." He turned serious.

"Yeah, about that Danchou, when we were with Kurapika last night, I asked him if he had another tattoo, just to make sure.."

Kuroro tensed. "And??" His voice was urgent.

"He doesn't. So we can relax." Kuroro did, he even sighed visibly. Though he received an amused but odd smile from the blond Spider. Still, Kuroro decided not to ask about it, he didn't want to talk more about himself.

"So, I managed to get some intel about our target from the mafia community, it's really one of the weirdest mission I've seen."

"Indeed." Kuroro agreed. "However, I still don't understand how do they have some specific information about the target's tattoo but at the same time don't know about their name or age or even gender."

"Maybe they got to know them from the tattoo? Perhaps from the shop where he got it?" Shalnark reasoned.

Kuroro wasn't convinced just yet, but he didn't find any other reasonable excuse.

"Doesn't matter, our job is to locate the target and eliminate them."

"Which brings me back to what I've found, it seems that the mafia family that wants our target dead, is one of the biggest and high rankings in the community, they say that one of their members is a Don, and it seems that the whole killing thing is based on personal revenge, which also means that the 'business thing' is out of the table. But I'm afraid that I don't know which family, yet."

"So, our target must be a high ranking in the mafia as well, and they must've wronged the Don personally and the latter wanted some payback. Seriously, I fucking hate those assholes and their ridiculous battles over place and name and power." Kuroro murmured the last part to himself, but the amusing Tech Spider heard him over well.

"There's only one way we can locate the said target." Shalnark gave him a thoughtful look.

"No, he won't accept." Kuroro refused the request.

"It's his bar, no one knows it better than him." Shalnark tried.

"I don't want to involve him in the mess."

"He's already involved, one way or another the mafia always stick their noses in everyone's business and Kurapika's bar is already on their radar."

"Fuck this. How can I convince him to do so when he won't even listen to anything I say?" Kuroro looked hopeless.

"Danchou, he's your lover. No one knows him better than you." Shalnark gave him a smile, telling him that he got this.

"Was, my lover. Not anymore." Kuroro swallowed bitterly.

"Oh, is he now?" Shalnark chuckled and Kuroro gave him a glare, right now he wasn't the fearless Danchou, he was just Kuroro talking with his friend.

However, he did agree with Shal on involving Kurapika, but how was he supposed to talk to the flaring angry Kuruta?

With no more complaining, he pushed himself up and headed toward the blond, hoping that he'd listen to him just this once.

Kurapika, who was watching Kuroro and Shalnark intensely from a distance, in every ten seconds taking a glance at them. Then telling himself he doesn't give a crap about Kuroro's business, although he was willing to go and greet Shalnark once he was alone. Of course, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him sitting with Kuroro in his bar, and he couldn't stop the thought of Kuroro's promise to him earlier, that he's not going anywhere. Seeing Shal with Kuroro in his bar might've given him a little hope that the promise could be believable. That he could be with the Spiders once again.

But those thoughts and feelings went to hammer in his chest at the sight of Kuroro walking directly towards him. He tried to make himself appear uninterested and cold like he acts around the Spider Head these days.

"Can I borrow you for five minutes?" Kuroro asked with a pleading look in his eyes, hoping the blond won't turn him down.

"And why would I do that?" Still using the cold tone.

"I know I don't deserve any moment of your time, and I know that I've earned everything I'm having right now, but please Pika I'm asking you for a one time talk. It won't be about us, I promise." Kuroro begged him.

Kurapika wanted to scream at him for keeping coming back again and again, where were you when I needed you. But he didn't like the sight of Kuroro to beg, not begging in this way at least. He loved this man before for his fearless personality and confidence, no matter what happened between them, he wouldn't want to take that away from him, he would never do that.

"Alright." He said in his usual warm voice and gestured to the dark-haired man to follow him. Which he did happily. For Kurapika, didn't know that this one simple and normal word got the man to finally breathe.

They went outside, the same alley Kurapika always takes his breaks there.

Once they were outside, Kurapika leaned his back against the wall near the door to his bar, and Kuroro stood in front of him, not far, but closer than Kurapika wanted him to be.

He ignored him and took a cigarette out placing it between his lips, but before reaching for the lighter. The Spider Head snatched it and threw it away. Giving him a look.

"Seriously? Is there anything you haven't done?" He asked while raising a brow.

The blond annoyingly huffed but said nothing back.

"What's so important?" Kurapika asked, still surprising Kuroro of his usual tone, warm and soft to the heart.

"As I told you before, the mafia wants one of your customers dead, Shalnark and I are working to locate the target, but having difficulties with that part."

"I see, and you need me to help you with that since it's my bar."

"Actually, yes. I wouldn't want you to get involved, but those bastards won't wait forever." Kurapika never stopped impressing him with his shrewdness.

Kurapika tensed at the mention of that, Kuroro didn't know exactly what got into him, was it the mafia thing or he and Shalnark getting into Kurapika's business? Or what?

However his wondering didn't last long.

"The mafia still had their hold on Meteor city." Kurapika said, tone a bit far, hardly coming out forming the words.

Kuroro's heart skipped a beat. "Pika I want you to understand..."

"I understand Kuroro, I really do.. But that doesn't make it any less hurting, you can say I'm selfish for loving you that way and never wanting us to part, even if it was for my own good, but I couldn't help to not be angry at you. Or the mafia."

Kuroro stepped forward, and he was a mere inch from Kurapika. The latter's heart went hammering at how close they were.

"I understand your reasons, and believe me when I say that I don't blame you, never did.. And never will." He took Kurapika's right arm with both of his hands, and Kurapika had to suppress a shiver at the warm touch.

After turning his arm up, and holding it with his left hand, He brushed his right hand's fingertips from Kurapika's inner wrist up without breaking contacts, very slowly reaching his heart-shaped tattoo, with all the chains around it and that pointy-end aiming directly into it.

"I do understand Kurapika," he pressed his thumb on the pointy-end, "I just wished that none of that happened, that you didn't have to suffer any of it. I'd gladly give my life to see you happy, Pika."

Kurapika was silent, he didn't know what to do or what to say, and Kuroro's hands around his, holding him and brushing his thumb on the blond's tattoo weren't helping Kurapika to think straight.

How much he had missed this, craved this sensation of Kuroro's touch, how badly he wanted to feel him again and again, those cold nights, his empty bed, his loneliness. All because Kuroro wasn't there, but now, he is here, giving him what he prayed for, for years.

The older man after noticing the silence between them growing and the blond to be lost in thoughts, he didn't want for Kurapika to panic once he returned to reality and saw how close they were standing. So he talked with a different tone.

"I have to say, even though this whole changing is out of your personality, it doesn't mean that I don't like it.." He leaned more and slowly whispered to Kurapika. "I love your tattoo." Then pulled back a little to give the blond a space to breathe.

Kurapika, who started to come back to his senses, put his free hand atop of Kuroro's and said. "I bet you do." Sarcastically, before removing the older man's hand from his.

Kuroro chuckled at the comment, and Kurapika didn't want to know why he sucked a breath at the sweet sound he heard from Kuroro.

He can't believe that he was still affected by Kuroro, in every way possible.

"You happened to have any other? Tattoos, I mean." He had to make sure, Kurapika was never able to lie to him without being caught by Kuroro. He could always see through him.

"Why do you keep asking me that? Shalnark asked as well." Kurapika narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

Kuroro chuckled again to cover his lie better. "Oh, did he? I just happen to like tattoos, and I'd love to see if you had any other, anywhere beneath those sexy clothes of yours." He gave him a wink.

Kurapika looked away, thanking the poor lights for covering his flushed cheeks before saying, "Pervert. As always. I have nothing for your eyes." And stepped away from Kuroro.

"Can't help it." Kuroro amusingly said. Before continuing with a slightly nervous tone, "It's not like there's someone else, right?"

Kurapika, who was looking the other way, had an amusing smile on his face but kept his voice normal and a bit bored. "What if there was?" And turned around to see Kuroro's visage, galring.

Kuroro on the other hand, had his chest clutching painfully against his hammering heart, and he felt his throat dry, he was sure that his face looked paler than his usual color.

"What?" He managed to utter this one word.

"What? Did you expect me to wait for you forever?" Kurapika lied about the fact that he's with someone else, but he couldn't help himself to pay Kuroro back just a little harshly.

"Name!" The spider head tone became darker.

Alright, That was fun, but this bastard had to ruin it with his misguided jealousy and killing intent.

"Relax, I'm kidding with you. I'm not seeing anyone.. Too damaged to be noticeable." He smirked at Kuroro's features lightening up.

Besides, Kurapika won't tell Kuroro about some gangsters who harassed him over and over while working in the bar, the poor bastards didn't deserve to die for that.

"Won't be damaged for long.." Kuroro promised with a confident look on his face.

"Yeah, Whatever. Anyway, I'll help you with what I know, I just want this to be over with." Now he's back to his brooding face.

"I promise to end it as soon as possible." as for Kuroro, he already missed Kurapika's warm voice.

"Try to keep that one." The blond murmured as he was heading toward the door and slipping inside the bar once again, leaving Kuroro by himself in the alley.

* * *

"Guys, Danchou and Shalnark are back. Danchou called us to gather in the hall."

Kortopi announced to the Spiders who were hanging out in the kitchen trying to fix something to eat. But dropped whatever they made to go and see their leader.

Once they're all gathered in the hall, Kuroro sitting in the middle facing everyone.

"I know where you all went last night..." He started.

"Danchou, it was Phinks' idea."

"You fucking traitor."

"Danchou, we're sorry, we just wanted to see him."

"Danchou, he looks badass!"

"Danchou, I've always warned you about him, remember?"

"Will you be getting back together?"

"Danchou you have to let me teach him some special techniques this time."

"Danchou, we want to see him again."

Kuroro was interpreted with all of those screaming voice, all of them delighted to see him, one -as always- in denial.

He gave them his -Danchou glare- and all the voices went down. "And I'm not angry about it." He raised his hand to keep them quiet before bursting out again. "However, I want to ask you to do something for me, anyone who doesn't want to, can say so and I won't behold it on them."

When no one talked or raised a hand to be kept out. Kuroro smiled and said, "Good. But first, Shalnark, I need you to find me information about someone called Hisoka."

However, before Shalnark could reply, they all heard Machi scowled in disgust.

"Machi, you know him?" Kuroro asked.

"That pervert clown. He's a client of mine." Machi answered, still having the look on her features, which is a rare thing to see any expression on her poker face.

"Yeah, I figured the pervert part," Kuroro replied, narrowing his eyes at the memory of that ass hitting on his blond.

"But Danchou, he's dangerous," Machi warned her leader.

"I've noticed." He simply said, knowing that as well. "Shalnark, I want to know his connection to Kurapika and the mafia, perhaps he's our target."

"Wait, Hisoka is the one you punched earlier?" Shal shouted with excitement.

"Danchou did what!! Cool!" Phinks's eyes were watering with happiness.

"Why, what did he do?" Nobunaga asked.

"That pervert was hitting on Kurapika," Shal answered for Kuroro.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes darkened, especially Machi.

"Danchou, let me do the honor," Uvo begged his leader.

"Uvo, he's mine." Feitan hissed.

"No, I'll do it." Everyone was shocked to hear Nobu speak those words. Except for Kuroro who knew that deep in his heart, Nobunaga cared for the blond. "I don't like pervert clowns to be near kids."

"It's alright Nobu, Fei, and Uvo, everyone. Don't worry, I've got this." Their Danchou assured them with a confident smile. Protecting Kurapika was his job, the least he could do after those years.

"Bono and Kortopi with Franklin, I want you to stay on the original mission and head for the location the mafia guards gave Feitan when he questioned them."

"Yes, sir." The three said.

"Danchou, can I have a word with you when we finish," Paku asked Kuroro.

"We're finished, for now, everyone you know what to do regarding Meteor city." They all nodded to him and left, he turned his eyes to the remaining female blonde.

"Yes, Paku?" He asked her.

"How's Kurapika?" She went directly to the point.

Kuroro smiled sadly "Still angry."

"Can't blame him."

"I'm not."

"I know."

"Then I should ask you about him since you were together last night, he's different around the Spiders, unlike me." Kuroro chuckled bitterly at the thought.

"Still angry." She repeated his answer. "But I believe that you still have a place in his heart."

"You believe that?" His question had a tone of disbelief, but hope.

"Of course, I know what people think by the look on their faces."

 _Kuroro only smiled at her._

"Once his anger is gone, he'll see you like before, maybe more." She assured him.

"That sounds like it'll take years." Kuroro was hopeless, Paku only chuckled before saying, "isn't that a huge part of the reason for our original mission?"

He smiled at her again and nodded.

"Good night, Danchou." She waved him as she was walked away.

"Good night." He said back to her, his mind still thinking of the Kuruta's blushed face when they were in that alley.

He pushed himself up and made his way towards his room to get some sleep. Of course, having the blond's warm voice as his lullaby.

* * *

Kurapika was still in his bathtub, having his routine bath before going to sleep, tonight was extra exhausted. All thanks to that bastard named Kuroro Lucifer. First coming and daring to say he's staying, then fighting with that fucking clown, then doing those things with his arm, and saying those perverse things. Damn him. Always doing that.

He was leaning his head back at the rim of the bathtub, enjoying the hot water relaxing his ache body. When he heard some voice from downstairs. Coming from the bar.

He snapped his eyes open and got out from the tub. Out to his room, taking his clothes off the bed and dressing quickly in his pants, leaving the shirt on the floor.

Then made his way down, quietly. Taking only his knife with him after removing it out from his leg straps.

It was dark downstairs, but he was sure that there's someone here. More than just one. His frown got deeper. Thinking about what this might be.

He moved a little further to take a glance from behind the bar and saw two individuals, all in black talking quietly. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but before being able to step forward and have a better access to their conversation. He felt something shifted behind him -someone- and turned his head quickly, but not fast enough to avoid the hit, and the next thing he saw after the stars, was darkness.

When he opened his eyes, there was the same darkness he last remembered, the same surroundings, he was still in his bar, it seems that his absence didn't take longer than a few minutes, but the only difference was -the three men- were now standing above him. Yes, he felt like something hard under his bare back, a table. They put him on a table, and now he was pinned down with a gun, by one of those men.

"Who are you?" He asked is his cold tone, yes, he could use it on someone other than Kuroro and Hisoka.

The man holding the gun on him grinned mischievously and said, "the fucking mafia."

"The fuck do you want?" He sounded bored with them, not affected by the man's proudly statement.

"We're looking for the 'Devil' they say he hangs out in this bar, so we wanted to ask questions, maybe put some cameras around the place." The mafia man informed him annoyingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only the Red Demon." He smirked at the three mafia men. Ignoring the spying thing.

"You fucking with us? You know who we are?" The mafia man was angry now at Kurapika's brooding face.

"Yeah, about that, I actually don't give a shit. Sorry?" He said mockingly.

"Hold him." The angry mafia man commanded the two other men. Which they applied to by putting their hands on each of his arms. Holding him roughly.

The next thing he saw, again for this night, was the stars when he received a strong punch in the face from that angry man.

"Tell me where is he!" He shouted at him.

"Fuck yourself." Kurapika hissed.

Another punch.

"Who is the 'Devil'?" Still shouting.

"Go to hell and meet him." He smirked and felt something wet leaking from his lips -blood- _Kuroro won't be happy when he sees this, if he sees me.._

Another punch, and he spit blood.

"Who is he!!" The mafia man is furious now.

"Is this all you can do? Seriously?" Kurapika grinned, still spitting blood.

 _Dammit Kuroro, you promised!_

Another punch, and another.

"You eager to die so fast ha?" The mafia man screamed at him, mocking him.

"Not before I end you." He said it in his cold tone.

 _Kuroro_..

Another punch to his abdomen, another on his side, another on his ribs. Kurapika was dying to whine in pain but he'll actually die before giving them the satisfaction in making any sound.

Finally, the man had enough of making Kurapika his punchbag and decided to end things. He placed his gun on the side of Kurapika's forehead.

"I'll ask you one last time, and then I'm going to kill you and leave a message to whoever finds your dead body; that we're looking for some asshole called the Devil, of course, that'd be after I've fucked your corpse, whether he showed up or not, you're still dead." He pulled the trigger "So, where is the fucking Devil?"

Kurapika's eyes glint in amusement and he chuckled while saying,

 _"Fucking behind you."_

 **

I've never felt this way before

**

 **Everything that I do**

 **Reminds me of you**

 **And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

 **And the smell just like you**

 **I love the things that you do**


	3. Gesture

**All those crazy things you said**

 **You left them running through my head**

 **You're always there, you're everywhere**

 **But right now I wish you were here**

 **All those crazy things we did**

 **Didn't think about it, just went with it**

 **You're always there, you're everywhere**

 **But right now I wish you were here..**

The mafia man didn't get the chance to turn his head around to see what the blond was talking about, when he felt something cold and sharp slits his throat. Making him fell next to the table. Dead.

The other two mafia men hurriedly released the blond from their grasp and went to retrieve their own weapons, but they were late when two shiny sharp objects impaled through their chests cutting through their hearts at the same time, under their shocked expressions. They as well fell dead next to their fellow mafia man.

Kurapika was feeling too much soreness in his torso that he couldn't lift his head up to see anything around him. His heavy pants taking all his attention as he finally released it. He tried to focus on anything, but his head was spinning around and his throat felt like burning. Suddenly, he gasped in pain when he felt warm arms surrounded his body, lifting him up.

"Hey hey, it's alright, you're alright." The smooth, soft voice whispered to him. Comforting the Kuruta.

"Kuroro.." Kurapika managed to say, whining in pain.

"I'm here Pika, don't talk," Kuroro whispered again.

He carried him back through the darkness and stillness of the bar to his small apartment and made his way directly to the only bedroom inside the place. Then, put Kurapika gently on the bed while hearing the blond hissing in ache, he was covered in blood all over his face and torso.

Kuroro went to the bathroom and took a towel and a small pot filled with water. Afterward, when he got back to the blond, he didn't miss seeing Kurapika's shirt on the floor, which he took it as well.

Kurapika hardly heard Kuroro's return, he was able to crack his eyes open, but remaining panting heavily due to the searing pain in his face and muscles. "How.."

He couldn't continue when Kuroro pressed his fingertips on the blond's lips to silence him. "Hush now, let me clean you up first." He whispered.

Which he did, leaving Kuroro to take care of him. Closing his eyes once again as the man worked on his wounds.

Kuroro cleaned his face from the blood, then his chest, moving to his abdomen. After that, his left shoulder. Every time the Spider Head pressed the towel on a spot on the blond's body, and he heard Kurapika whine and groan painfully, in every time he cursed, for being late.

After finishing cleaning him up, he took the pot with the bloodied towel back to the bathroom and searched for some painkillers and bandages. The Spider Head sighed in relief when he found some of his aims. Then, went to the kitchen to bring the blond a glass of water to take the bills. Once he entered the bedroom, Kuroro headed to Kurapika's bedside and sat next to him after putting the bandages with the bills and the glass of water on the nightstand. He began to wraps the bandage around Kurapika's forehead, then around his chest and left shoulder. After finishing with the bandages, he leaned to Kurapika and whispered again.

"Pika, I'm going to lift you up to put your shirt on, and give you some painkillers. Alright?" Kuroro told him with a concerned tone. So when he heard the blond hummed in approval, he put both hands under the blond's shoulders and slowly lifted him up, and rested the blond's head under his chin, securely against his chest. Then took the shirt and slowly put it over his head. Once through, he pulled the left arm and repeated the process, the same thing with the right arm. Once the Kuruta was wearing his shirt, he kept him leaning against his chest and reached for the bills.

"Pika, open your mouth a little, can you?" he got the answer when Kurapika compliant to his request slightly, he slipped the bills inside his mouth carefully, and put the glass of water on his lips, "Come Pika, drink the water."

Once Kurapika swallowed the bills, wincing at the sensation of the water going through his wounded lips, damping the dryness surrounding his throat.

Kuroro placed him back on the bed. Before getting up as well while taking his phone to make a call, but the blond's voice stopped him from turning around and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a husky and tired voice while both of his eyes were wide open. Kuroro could see so many emotions in the blond's hopeless eyes, but the one most visible was one feeling he used to see in Kurapika's stares when he was younger, whenever someone harmed him, or tried to. Every time he was afraid that something bad might have happened to both of them, or even if they were laying on the bed reading a book together or just whispering in the dark discussing life and a future they never had. A feeling the blond always wanted from Kuroro. One, the older man always gave it to him. As Kurapika is now asking it from Kuroro once again.. He wanted to feel _safe_.

"Nowhere." He came back to sit next to the blond. Smiling warmly to Kurapika, before puttibg his hand on Kurapika's hair, brushing on the blond locks.

 _And he was going to deliver that feeling again._

He texted Shalnark about what he wanted from him, then had him to tell Shizuku to come and clean the place downstairs from the dead bodies.

Next, he moved to lay near the blond who was facing the ceiling above him for he was not able to alter in his position due to his wounded body. as for Kuroro, laying on his side closer to the blond, facing only Kurapika. Then he covered both of them with a blanket, before traveling his arm to rest on Kurapika's hips, he couldn't touch any spot where he was hurting, but he needed to feel Kurapika under his arm. Kuroro finally leaned to whisper to the younger man, inches from his left ear.

"I know you hate me now Pika, but let me stay with you just this once." He was asking, pleading, hoping Kurapika won't push him off of the bed, or in his condition, ask him to leave.

But the next thing he heard from the blond, had his heart to skip several beats, his hands tightened on the blond's hip in a stunning manner, and even though the blond couldn't see him but Kurapika knew that Kuroro's eyes told how much that affected him.

"I knew you would come."

Kurapika didn't wait for Kuroro's response. He wasn't going to ask him to leave either, he needed this, right now he wanted to stop fighting and just feel the other's warm presence against his, after so many cold years. He shut his eyes and took only a moments before drifting off to sleep. Feeling warm, and safe.

Kuroro was watching his blond sleeping peacefully, so angelic that no one would believe that he's living the life of some gangster of his own. He was so pure, even if he pretended otherwise. Even if Kuroro broke him five years ago and then he lost his family. He was sleeping calmly, unlike Kuroro, what he's feeling inside of him right now and preventing him from being calm as Kurapika is now. His blood was boiling with anger. Granted, if Kurapika wasn't in a bad condition right now and needed his absolute attention, he'd have been inside whatever house or mansion that belonged to the mafia family that sent those assholes, ending them once and for all.

His mind went back to earlier this night,

He was just heading toward his room to get some sleep after his talk with Paku, and once he was in his bed ready to drift off, something inside of him felt wrong, it was like a dagger cutting through his lungs, he tried to ignore the feeling at first, but being a Spider made him to open his eyes and get out of bed.

He went down the hallway, checking on every Spider in their rooms, from room to another, everyone was asleep. Nothing's wrong, except for Phinks' snorting louder than usual. He went back to his room, thinking what could have gotten wrong and had his guts told him that something's bad happening, something he must know about. What? Who? Why is this feeling sounds familiar, from a long time ago..

Then it hit him.

 _Kurapika_!

He quickly headed out of the base directly to Kurapika's bar, something inside of him saying Kurapika needs him, screaming that the blond was calling for him. He drove his motorcycle faster than possible and within a few minutes, he was in front of the Kuruta's bar.

He noticed the unusual black car parked suspiciously near the blond's estate. Which for that, he knew something was off, and severely wrong.

The moment he was at the doorway staring at the broken lock, he heard some shouting from the inside. Then, a sound of harsh beating. He slowly opened the door slightly and slipped inside the dark place. Passing through the counter, he then saw what made his heart beats with anger and fury.

Kurapika was pinned down at some table, two men holding him tightly and the third treating him like a punching bag. Asking about someone called 'The Devil'. Kuroro made his way without making any sound, and soon showed up behind the man beating Kurapika. Without being noticed by the man or the two holding the blond due to the thick darkness surrounding them.

 _Thinking that this mafia ass wanted the Devil, well, he sure as hell got a Lucifer._

He saw how Kurapika had noticed him in that moment, and hardly chuckled, referring to Kuroro behind the mafia man. The asshole didn't get a chance to look at the Spider Head before the latter used his knife on him. Then continued with the other two.

Kuroro kept his eyes lingered on Kurapika's form. His lips were swollen red with a small cut on the bottom lip. His right eye bruised with a hint of blue that will get darker by tomorrow. His cheek wounded same as his lips.

They both were breathing heavily in their status, Kuroro who was awake, radiating with furious and anger. As for the blond who was sleeping, but still panting as it indicates the pain he's sensing slightly.

Kuroro buried his face in the gap between the blond's neck and shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent, that he missed for so many years. Sensing his warmth, that he dreamt of for endless nights, for being alone, without Kurapika. Then finally whispering before drifting off to sleep himself. Having Kurapika secured under his arm.

"I'll always come for you."

"Hey kid, Danchou wants you in the training room." A loud voice called from downstairs.

Kurapika was in Kuroro's room in the base, reading another book the Spider Head had brought him the other day. He was buried in the chapter when he heard Franky's voice calling for him.

Kurapika rapidly closed the book after placing the bookmark between the pages he stopped at. Then put it back on the table next to Kuroro's bed on his way out of the room.

Moving downstairs, heading directly to the training room. Where Kuroro was waiting for him to start their training.

It's been over a year since he met the dark-haired Spider. Whichever since the blond insisted that Kuroro must teach him how to fight better, of course, he refused saying there's no need since Kuroro would always be around him to protect the boy. However, he started training Kurapika just three months ago after finally agreeing to the blond's fearless demands.

So, trying to improve Kurapika's strength and teaching him how to fight with both weapons and without. The Spiders helped sometimes, either by Feitan's sword fighting or Paku's gun shooting or even with Uvo's strong body with wrestling, even though the giant always restrained himself from causing some damage. But Kuroro liked to do it himself most of the time, he truly loved to train the boy personally.

"Hey Kuroro." Kurapika greeted him once arrived.

"Pika." He greeted back. Standing in the middle of the room, holding a punching gloves in hand, so maybe today's will be boxing.

"When will you ever listen to me?" Kurapika scowled.

Kuroro chuckled fondly. "I love to call you that."

"Would you love to hear me call you Kuro? Or Roro?" He challenged. Mocking him in the same way, in his mind at least.

"Not from anyone, but you." He smiled, sending a wink.

Kurapika blushed before averting his attention away. "Sometimes, You're a pervert. I should stay away from you."

Kuroro chuckled again, louder. "Is that so? And here I was willing to train you to defend yourself from perverts."

"That's convenient then, just stay put and I'll start punching you until I believe that I've learned enough. What do you think?" Kurapika lifted a brow, amusing himself.

Kuroro suddenly threw the gloves on the floor and moved closer to the blond before he took both of Kurapika's hands and placed them on his chest, smirking to the Kuruta, "Here, do whatever you want."

Even though Kurapika was blushing because of the unexpected gesture, and definitely embarrassing. Although he seems to have to get used to it since Kuroro happened to always do this to him. Kurapika did manage to hit Kuroro on his chest just to tease him, but not strong enough to make him shift or grumble in pain of any sort. However, he was satisfied.

"Again." He quietly told Kurapika.

"What?" The blond was a bit confused at the request.

"Hit me again, and don't stop until I tell you to." The Spider Head commanded.

"But why?" Kurapika was still confused.

"I'm teaching you to hit harder, and you won't be able to get better unless I feel the pain from your punch. Now hit me again."

He didn't even say to use the gloves.

Kurapika didn't understand his reasons, and he wanted to say that he doesn't want to hurt Kuroro, not that he'd be able to, But still. Moments of hesitation, deciding his next move, he hit him again.

"Harder." Kuroro commanded.

The blond put his strength in his hand and delivered the punch to Kuroro's chest. Still, the man didn't even flinch.

"Good, again."

Another strong hit from the blond. Still, nothing from Kuroro.

"Again, Pika."

Kurapika was breathing heavy in every time he pulled his strength up to deliver the next hard punch. He kept hitting Kuroro again and again. But the man was standing, not a hair moved from its place.

Kurapika took a long breath, inhaling every bit of strength he had left within him, and gathered it in his arm before driving it to Kuroro's chest, harsher than ever. When his hand collapsed with Kuroro's chest, he felt the other man shift a little, and he smiled victories, but his smile didn't last long when he as well, trembled on his feet. Right when Kuroro's arms surrounded him and pulled him to his chest. Holding him in place, tightly.

"Good job Pika," Kuroro warmly whispered to him with a satisfaction in his voice.

Kurapika just realized that he was panting heavily after this effort in just hitting Kuroro. So the older man gave him a minute to catch his breath, another chance to keep him secured in his embrace.

"I don't like this training." He told Kuroro without looking at the older man.

"Why is that?" He asked as tenderly patting the blond's hair.

"I don't like hitting you." He murmured slowly.

"You're not hurting me." He said after tightening his hold around the blond.

"I know."

Kuroro smiled so softly, sensing how his heart meltdown for hearing Kurapika's sincere words, as he pulled away from embracing the blond's tired body.

"Come, let's go have something to eat. I'm sure you need food in your system right now." He chuckled as he dragged Kurapika from his hand to follow him out of the training room, having enough for today.

Kurapika felt something cold on his forehead, something wet, some drops escaped and fell to his cheek. They were like ice. The smell was weird, it feels like a hospital. But he's not in a hospital, he can sense he's laying on his bed in his own room. So what is all this?

He opened his eyes and found the effort more challenging than it supposed to be. However, he closed them soon enough when the bright lights hit him. He repeated the process several times until his eyes adjusted to the lights and he can see the ceiling above him properly. He tried to move his head to look at the clock to know the time but a voice cut through his efforts.

"Don't move, you're still in pain."

Kurapika knew the voice and his owner. So for her being here doesn't mean a good thing had happened. Which means that he's the victim in this case.

"Machi, what happened?" He managed to utter those words in a raspy voice, so low that he barely heard it himself.

"You don't remember?" She asked him, coming closer to sit next to him on the bed.

"Remember what?" Kurapika asked back, confused.

"Danchou came to you and found three men beating you, they were mafia." She informed him in her calm usual voice.

 _Ah, yes_.

He remembered now. Everything that had happened, the beating, the questioning about some fucking Devil, Kuroro coming out of nowhere to save him. Killing those bastards. Then taking him upstairs and removing the blood off of him and treating his wounds, he remembered Kuroro was sleeping next to him, so where is he now?

It seems that Machi was reading his mind when she said. "Danchou left with Phinks and Nobu, for business."

"I didn't ask." Came his cold tone. Eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Your eyes did." She removed the towel from his head and refreshed it with the cold water then put it back on his burning forehead.

He ignored her last true statement and asked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Twelve hours. And you're going to go back to sleep before I knock you out." Machi threatened as this was her most concerned tone.

He slightly smiled to her, and shut his eyes back, he didn't need her to knock him out, he was already tired and in need to sleep for eternity if need be.

 **Notice me**

 **

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me

Every time I try to ban, I fall Without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see

You in my dreams

I see your face It's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make-believe

That you are here

It's the only way

That I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

Two weeks passed since the mafia sent their men to Kurapika's bar looking for information about someone called 'The Devil', but ever since Kuroro had interruptedtheir mission, nothing else came from the community regarding that matter.

Kurapika was still in bed under Machi's care, he was able now to move better but still forbidden from doing so. He didn't see Kuroro the whole two weeks, and his pride and anger at the man kept him from asking about his whereabouts. He didn't give a shit. He really didn't care, right?

And, since he was held captive by Machi's orders, the bar was taking care of by the Spiders, Kurapika honestly didn't like that fact. Not to mention Uvogin's screaming every night in excitement, for fighting with gangsters, which also only means that they're being knocked down by him, so much for looking after the bar. Paku and Kortopi stayed with him and Machi most of the time, saying that they were here to keep him entertained, but he knew they were lingering around to watch him, just in case he tried to go downstairs or outside. Of course, those all were Kuroro's orders.

He was sitting on his couch reading a book he already mesmerized for reading so many times before, but he didn't actually have the time to do some book shopping lately. So, avoiding the persistent stares from the three Spiders sitting around the small living area, he closed his book and sighed in irritation.

"You need something?" Paku asked him.

"Yes, actually. To breathe something other than this hospital-apartment fucking smell." He was pouting hopelessly.

"Language boy, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Paku narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

"I want to get out of here, to breathe the air, to check on my bar. Which is now a total disaster thanks to Uvo's and Phinks' care." He was acting childlike, but he had a point.

"You'll get out once you're better," Machi promised him.

"I am better!" He shouted at her. Though in return, she just ignored him like he said nothing.

"Fuck this..." He murmured as he made his way back to his room and slammed the door hard, almost breaking it.

They all sighed and rolled their eyes.

Kurapika was changing his clothes to something warmer to wear since he was heading outside right now, yeah, he had to make a scene that he was upset for being captiveinside his apartment, So that no one bothers him while he makes his escape from the window. He was able to jump from this high like it's nothing, but considering his recent condition in the previous two weeks, the blond couldn't risk doing it without breaking some bones this time. But now he was better, not fully recovered, still, he can go out and have a walk, alone.

After changing his clothes, wearing his now usual black leather jacket with a dark grey shirt beneath it and black denim pants. Kurapika didn't even try to hide his changed clothes from Machi's eyes since she'll find out soon enough. Then headed toward the window and slowly opened it, the blond took a long cold breath, before quietly and softly jumping. Once his feet hit the ground, and his body sensed the cold weather...

He let a long sigh in relief, he didn't think that he was stressed that much for being inside this whole time.

Kurapika started walking and getting away from the bar along with the Spiders, it was still early, the sun was still hovering in the sky. So he kept moving for nearly an hour without stopping for a bit, not even aware where he's going, or caring for that matter.

He was watching the scenery around him, the little drops of rain here and there, everyone minding their own business, walking down the street. He could see children playing in the park nearby. Their happy screams filling the air with sweetness.

This scene was a treat to the heart, after being locked up for what sounds like forever in his case, and for seeing such innocent faces other than those criminals he established a gathering for them nightly in his place, Kurapika felt nice, and his heart warmed a little.

He sat on a bench, and relaxed for a while. The blond closed his eyes slowly, taking the cold weather, inhaling it, and tasting it like some sweet candy favoring his soul.

"Keep doing that and Machi will kick your ass."

He snapped his eyes open and saw Kuroro standing in front of him, smirking, but a relief looks formed on his face.

"The fuck! Following me now?" He hissed at the Spider Head.

"Won't be if you kept running away." He simply said.

"What do you want?" Kurapika asked him, narrowing his eyes in annoying gesture.

"Since you're already out, I'll show you something. Come with me."

"What if I don't want to." Kurapika protested.

"Then I'll drag you, you know I can do that, and you know that I would." He gave him a challenging smirk.

"Fine." Kurapika knew that this older bastard won't stop unless Kurapika compliant with his nonsense.

They made their way across the street, Kurapika wasn't glaring with his so-called hatred on Kuroro's back the whole walk. And Kuroro wasn't enjoying the stare as he didn't care about it either. Showing the blond that he's not affected by his hostility towards him. Two more blocks and turning to an alleyway, they reached their destination after ten minutes walk from the park.

"What's this?" Kurapika asked, following Kuroro inside.

"A bookstore," Kuroro answered happily. "It has a collection of good and rare books, I always come here." He continued. Though he won't tell the blond that he came here after Paku called him and informed him of the blond's escape, and that he ran bored with his current books, so after learning his location from Shalnark's hacking into his cell phone, the older man thought to cheer Kurapika a little.

Kurapika didn't say anything further, for his eyes were lingering on the bookshelves all around the store. He ignored Kuroro completely and went to check on the books that captured his attention. Of course, secretly appreciating the other man for making his earlier wish coming true.

Kuroro was smiling sincerely at Kurapika's excitement. The blond sounded like a kid who had his birthday presents in front of him, a sight he was never bored with, not since it occurred so many times years ago.

"I'm glad you haven't lost this one." He said referring to Kurapika's hungry appetite for books.

Kurapika kept ignoring him, but within his heart, he said the same.

They kept checking on random books, Kurapika taking some with him to buy them, refreshing his small collection of books, Kuroro doing the same. Of course, following the blond to every section, not letting him out of his eyesight.

The Spider Head was checking the history section with Kurapika when he noticed the other was stilled and not moving forward, he turned to spot him and saw that the blond was standing in front of several books, not picking any or reading. Just staring at a certain book as it seemed. He looked sad, like something got into his head and he was reminded by it. He was putting on his brooding expression, to hide the hint of pain in his features. Then he moved away entirely, out of the section completely.

Kuroro was completely amazed by the action Kurapika made, so he wasted no more minutes and went to stand in his spot to see what book provoked him like that. Though when he saw it and read the title...

"Fuck." He slowly cursed.

' _The lives and adventures of the great Hunters_.'

The same book they have read together when they first met so many years ago. He didn't know what was Kurapika thinking of right now, but he was sure the younger man was building the hatred inside of him, and Kuroro could already sense it coming his way.

He went in the same direction as Kurapika did and saw him walking to the cashier to pay for his books. Kuroro beat him to it, taking the younger man's collection of books as well, willing to pay for both.

So, before Kurapika could protest he said. "I brought you here, it's on me.

"Your thieving must be getting rusty since you're paying for everything now." the blond mocked him.

"My thieving is perfectly fine, but if you're worried about it, you're welcome to accompany me in my next heist." He smirked back.

"Thanks, I'm good." Back to his brooding.

Once Kuroro paid for their books, and headed out of the store, followed by the blond.

"I'm serious," Kuroro began, "I'm going to a bar tomorrow night, known to be full of mafia scumbags, just to deliver a message. I thought you might want to come?" He ended his offer with a smile. One, always had Kurapika's heart to meltdown.

But he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I don't understand you." That statement wasn't for Kuroro's offer, it was for why offering in the first place, which the Spider Head understood very well.

"You don't have to." He only said. "Come, I'm sure you had enough time breathing the fresh air, let's go back to your place, you're still not well recovered."

Kurapika wanted to just ignore the man and keep walking but indeed, he was starting to feel exhausted. So he nodded to him and they took a taxi back to the bar and Kurapika's apartment.

The drive back took much less time than Kurapika's feet did while walking away from his estate. They were at his bar in fifteen minutes.

Kuroro paid the driver and that seemed to keep surprising the Kuruta, but he didn't comment about it this time. As to be honest with himself, he didn't care about it either. Or anything in that matter. Losing everything five years ago really did it on his feelings and conscience. He felt that it was fine if Kuroro stole or paid. Kurapika truly didn't care about right or wrong. Not to mention being practically raised by the spiders had a huge effect on his morals... Who's he kidding now, who is he to talk about morals anymore?

They headed toward the door then inside the bar, and much to Kurapika's shocking expression, the bar wasn't only clean, but it was newly furnished.

"What the.." He couldn't speak the rest of whatever he was willing to say.

"Do you like it chain.. Kurapika? It was my idea."

"Shut up Phinks, it was Danchou's." Feitan exposed his already exposed lie.

Kurapika turned to look at the said Danchou standing next to him, smiling at his Spiders fighting. He knew his stare was persistent more than it should be, but he couldn't just break the amazeful sensation in his guts.

"Thank you." He uttered lower than possible, but Kuroro heard him clearly.

The Spider Head in response raised his hand to cup his face, brushing his thumb on the blond's creamy soft cheek, eyes glinting with something Kurapika haven't seen in so many years, just lingering his own eyes on the blond's face. "I told you to never thank me, Pika."

The blond cursed himself for liking the feeling that came from Kuroro's touch, he cursed that his cheeks must've turned crimson by now, and he cursed the man standing close to him for denying him from this sensation for so many years.. Even if it wasn't his fault.

He was only praying that Kuroro didn't feel his heart racing wildly, or the heat in his cheeks burning him from the inside out. Soon, he thanked God when the other lowered his hand from his face.

"I'll go rest." Kurapika quickly murmured and turned around, leaving the bar in faster steps.

Of course, he didn't notice the eyes on him, but Kuroro definitely did. So he coughed to get Feitan's and Phinks' with Uvo's and Shalnark's attention back.

"Danchou, are you getting back together?" Uvo asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"No." He answered firmly, cutting the chase. His heart painfully clenching at the fact.

Once Kurapika got into his room and locked the door behind him, he finally, let go of the breath he wasn't aware of being held tightly within his lungs.

"Damn him." The blond couldn't help but curse the man.

Hurridly, he took his phone out and searched in his address book for a certain number, then pressed the call button. Few ringtones were heard, and the other side picked up.

"I need to see you tonight, not my bar, the usual place." the blond hung up before hearing any response after declaring his demands.

"This has to end now." He murmured to himself, feeling odd today, after his walk with Kuroro, he had a shifting in his guts, one that left him with a different sense of urgency. He looked ahead of him, thinking of his upcoming meeting with a glint of determination in his eyes.

 _I am a hypocrite_.

Back in the base, all of the Spiders gathered with their Danchou, except for Feitan who was left in Kurapika's bar to keep an eye on the blond.

"Shal, what have you found on Hisoka?" Kuroro asked with a serious tone, feeling annoyed just by the memory of that jester. He wasn't around in the past two weeks to have an update of Shal's information, but since Kurapika was on the move now, he needs to be as well.

"As Machi said, he's really dangerous, I haven't found much on him either, but from what I've managed to get, he has ties with both the mafia and the Zoldycks," Shalnark answered.

"Zoldycks?" Paku shifted in her place, glancing at Kuroro who's expression seemed as blank as always.

"Yes, with the elder son to be exact, Illumi." Shal answered her before continuing, "I'm not sure what his connection to Kurapika or how they've met, but it's kind of known for that clown to be a sucker for fighting strong people, and he has this thing he calls... Fruits." He said the last word awkwardly.

"Fruits?" Kuroro questioned for elaboration.

"When he sees young people with potentials.. He comes to care for them until they reach their full strength and fights with him. But since his fruits are mostly young men and boys, along with his style in dressing and talking, he's kind of known as well to be a pervert regarding them." Shalnark explained.

Everyone shifted in their places in disgust but froze when they felt the atmosphere around their Danchou gets heavier with a suffocating aura. His eyes were darker than usual but as they quietly observed him, Kuroro said nothing.

After a long while of silence no one was willing to break, the leader talked, sure, after cooling down the volcano that rose within him, uttering in his calm voice.

"What about the mafia that I've killed, which family do they belonged to?"

"The Sicilion family." The blond Spider gave him the name he came to search for from the dead bodies.

"Are they the ones who sent the killing request?"

"No, not them. The family that sent us the request still covering their name very well, through so many other families. Having them as a front with every connection they made toward us. But I managed to know that our target is the Devil whom they were looking for in Kurapika's bar."

"Interesting." Kuroro murmured.

"Why is that?" Machi asked her leader.

"Since when do you see a mafia family cares for another's personal vengeance death wish?" Kuroro answered her with amusement.

"Never." Nobu replied.

"I guess I'll go tomorrow and see for myself." He continued with the same amusement in his voice.

"You're going Danchou? Can we come?" Uvo pegged his leader.

"No, but I'm taking Kurapika with me, so I need you to watch his bar," Kuroro ordered them. But before Uvo could scream with excitement, "and don't destroy the place." He gave him another specific order. Which he received a protesting growl from the giant.

"Danchou, what do you need us to do with the rest of the mafia family that sent their men to Kurapika's bar?" Phinks asked, already having their eyes on the rest of that doomed family for hurting Danchou's boyfriend.

"Make sure no one lives to tell the tale. Only having them know exactly what happens to those who lay their hands on our people." He answered him with a deadly smile that manifested itself on his visage.

"Bono, Kortopi, and Franklin. I need you on the original mission. Nobunaga and I with Phinks found another location where they make their contracts, I need you to check it out." Kuroro ordered, and they nodded to their boss.

With that, the meeting was over, after the members had left. Kuroro went directly to his room, he moved to the closet and opened it, raising his hand to retrieve a box filled with many things dearest to his heart. His own memory box.

He took the box back to his bed and sat on the mattress, Kuroro soon went through the items inside, aiming for one thing and smiled with a satisfying hum when he found it.

But before taking it out, he grabbed another smaller box he kept with him for seven years. The dark-haired man opened it and stared at the item within intensely, and hopelessly, letting out a heavy sigh. Then, he shook his head out of the memory of some future he dreamed of, and put the small box in the second drawer in his nightstand.

Kuroro grabbed the first item he wanted and made his way out of the room then out of the building. Once he settled himself on his motorcycle ready to leave, and right when he started the engine, Kuroro heard his phone received a text. Looking at his screen, it was from Feitan.

"Kurapika is meeting with a clown-like and one of the Zoldycks."

 _Kuroro's heart skipped a heavy long beat._

 _What the fuck are you doing Kurapika?_

He put his helmet on, and drove faster than his thrumming heart, to the blond's bar.

"So you have it or not?" Kurapika's irritated voice questioned the clown in front of him, keeping half of his attention at the silenced weird Zoldyck looming in the back on his own.

"My my, always in a hurry, blondie." Hisoka's sultry voice smirked at the bored expression decorating the blond's form.

"Forgive me, but I have a bar to attend to." He said, faking the same smile that he didn't ever to even pretend to make it look genuine whenever he's around the clown.

"A bar, or a date?" Hisoka winked. Lips curled up in a playfully smile. His hands were occupied with flipping cards.

"Hisoka." Kurapika was showing his irritation, as he had his voice harsher.

"God, you're so boring." Hisoka seemed to be having enough as well, so he annoyingly handed the blond a flash drive.

"Is everything in there?" Kurapika asked eyeing the flash drive in his hand before shoving it inside his leather jacket's pocket.

"Names, locations, connection. Whatever you want, my friend in here helped." He answered him boringly, gesturing at the quiet man in the back.

"Good, so what do you want in return?" Even though he asked in his cold bored voice, his heart was clenching at the thought of this clown asking something perverse in return, he knew he'd, it's just in his nature.

"Nothing for now, actually consider this one free. I'm bored anyway." Hisoka said as he sighed, proving his point.

Kurapika couldn't believe his ears, no way Hisoka was giving something for free. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, No wait... Since you mentioned the date.." Hisoka began and Kurapika cursed him and himself for persisting.

"That boyfriend of yours.. Who is he?" He asked him with a sudden excitement that terrified the blond at how fast the clown changed his mood.

"Why?" He asked back, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"He punched me in the face, and I didn't see it coming... I never lower my guard once I stepped inside your bar, blondie." He said with the same tone and seems that his statement caught the attention of the weirdo Zoldyck as well, who was still looming around Hisoka, not saying a word.

Kurapika smirked at him, thinking back on Kuroro's strength and high intelligence, "He's way out of your league, Hisoka. So don't even think about it." He said with amusement and some odd pride and proud of Kuroro, for knowing that even Hisoka is no match for the Spider Head.

Hisoka scowled, "You're no fun, blondie."

"Goodbye, Hisoka." Kurapika waved his hand in the air, walking away from the weirdest couple he ever saw.

Kurapika just finished another session of training with Kuroro and he was laying back on the floor, panting heavily. Next to him sitting the Spider Head who was smiling as usual.

"When will I ever go with you to a mission?" Kurapika's husky voice came murmuring.

"You do realize what you're asking? We're considered as bad people out there, Pika." Kuroro amusing tone never leaving his words.

"I know you better than they do, and I know what you do in every mission." Kurapika firmly said before catching a long breath then continuing, "I know that you steal from other bad people -the mafia- and sometimes you kill them, but you do it for your hometown. And I'd do the same for my hometown if anyone hurts them." Kurapika finished while straightening himself up. Sitting properly next to Kuroro.

The Spider Head was completely amazed and flabbergasted by the blond's statement, he thought that Kurapika needed more time before he exposed him to the other face of the Spiders, but he somehow, knew.. And didn't mind it.. At least for the mafia, but it's a start. It felt like they're more of the same, doing everything possible for their hometown if Kurapika was put into that situation.

"Really Pika, you never cease to amaze me." Kuroro had his breathtaking smile on his face.

"Oh, I know." the blond smirked, hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Besides, It's holidays, why would you want to leave your home and parents to go on a mission with us." He kept his wide smile, soon losing it as he frowned at the sight of Kurapika's pouting face. "What's wrong?" He asked the blond, tone full with concerns.

"Nothing.." He averted his gaze away. Still pouting and grimacing.

Kuroro slid his fingers beneath Kurapika's chin before cupping it and turning his head back to face him once again. "Tell me, Pika."

"It's just, lonely." He murmured. Kuroro was still holding his chin gently.

"Why is it lonely, where are your parents?" He said as brushing his thumb on the boy's chin so tenderly.

"They're traveling..."

"Since when?" His frown deepened annoyingly.

"A month.."

"Who's with you at home?" Kuroro was feeling something odd in his heart, something more than worry. He stopped the brushing, lowering his hand, and fisting it.

"No one." Kurapika finally answered after long moments of hesitation.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" His voice came harsher than expected.

"I.. I didn't want to bother you about it, you were busy with missions." Kurapika murmured, worried that he did something wrong. He still felt like a kid around this man. This powerful and amazing man.

"You're not bothering me, Pika. You're more important than any mission." he said firmly, then continued with a gentler tone, "and now, you'll be staying with me here, and not going back to your house until you're parents are back."

He really wished he could see them right now to deliver some well-prepared punch for each of them, for leaving this precious Kurapika alone.

"Kuroro it's alright, they have left me because they're sure that I'd be fine..."

"I don't care, you're staying with me!" the older man cut his shy protest with a determined and final decision.

"But what about your coming mission?" Kurapika was confused.

"Cancelled." He answered him with a grin planted on his lips. "Now come, it's bedtime."

"Hey, I'm not a kid, I've just turned fourteen!"

"I know you're not a kid, bedtime is for me as well." He kept his smile, adding a chuckle as well.

With that, and before hearing any more protests from the blond, he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the training room, directly to his own room.

"Take a shower, I'll get you something to wear and eat." the older man pushed him inside the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

Kurapika was stilled, and amazed by the Spider Head's actions, but he found no room to complain about anything, so he did as he was told and took a quick shower, but a very comfy one, generously using Kuroro's soap and shampoo while murmuring a song he and Kuroro were both obsessed with lately.

Once he was finished, he removed the curtains to step out of the shower, Kurapika found a towel and a new set of clothes on the sink. When did Kuroro put those in here? The blond blushed a little at the thought of Kuroro getting inside the bathroom while he was having his shower and not sensing his presence.

God, he must have heard his lousy singing!

He dried himself quicker and dressed up with a large T-shirt and loose pants, probably Kuroro's old clothes. But they were manageable, and extremely comfortable even if almost his left shoulder was visible to the eyeS. Kurapika secondly, headed out of the bathroom and saw Kuroro sitting on the couch, reading a book with a dinner on the table in front of him.

Kuroro lifted his head and examined the blond with thoughtful eyes, maybe longer than it needed to be, "Are you comfortable with the clothes?"

"I'm fine, thank you for it." Kurapika after hiding his blush from Kuroro's staring eyes, even if the man didn't mean anything behind it, but Kurapika happened to be unexpectedly shy around the man lately, he motioned to set next to the dark-haired man on the comfy couch.

"Don't thank me Pika, and tomorrow I'll take you shopping. Now eat." He cheerfully ordered.

Kurapika chuckled at the actions Kuroro was making, he sounded excited.. Why's that?

The other only gave him a smile. A warm one, and filled with fondness.

Kurapika and Kuroro ate their sandwiches in silence, Kuroro's thinking was on how to make the blond relaxed and happy enough while he's staying here with him, and how he sounds delighted to have the blond sleepover. He didn't even care to hide the feeling from surfacing out. He was just glad Kurapika will stay the night -nights- over, with him.

Once they were finished, Kuroro took the plates out of the room to the kitchen, and when he got back he found the boy standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Once the latter saw Kuroro coming in, he asked him in a low tone.

"Where do I sleep?"

Kuroro only chuckled and took his hand and guided him toward the bed, as obviously he'll have the bed.

Kurapika crawled the mattress then said, "What about you?"

"I'll have the couch." He said as he went to turn off the lights. Once the lights were out, Kuroro was able to see his way through the dark room, thanks to the streetlights. He also could see that Kurapika was still sitting instead of laying down and looking at him, but before he could ask the blond about it, the boy said, "No, the couch will hurt your back. And... The bed is enough for both of us."

Even though it was dark, Kuroro was still able to see the hint of redness in the Kuruta's cheeks, especially that both of them knew the couch was comfortable enough. So Kuroro, accepting the offer, felt like seeing more of this cute redness.

"Are you sure? I'm a hugger at night, so consider yourself warned." Kuroro amusingly warned him while moving to the bed.

Even though he knew he was blushing at the moment for his face was burning as he asked from Kuroro to be with him, close. He couldn't stop the laugh from bursting out of his throat. He didn't know why what Kuroro said made him giggle like that, but it was refreshing, maybe he was equally happy to be with Kuroro for days and nights, instead of being alone in that big house. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kuroro was already next to him on the bed, lingering his stare on the blond's face, having a smile on his stunned expression, his teeth were visible thanks to the wide grin. Kuroro's smile was so beautiful. The older man's eyes were a bit wide as well like he was seeing something new, incredible and rare. Kurapika didn't know either why he was looking at him like that, but he knew that he didn't dislike the look on Kuroro's face, rather wanted more of it.

The other seemed true to his warning, a bit faster than expected, when he pulled the Kuruta to his embrace and buried the blond's face in the gap between his neck and shoulder, placing his own chin on Kurapika's head. Holding him tightly between his arms, after they circled the boy's thin and delicate body.

Kuroro heard Kurapika murmured slowly against his neck. "Good night, Kuroro."

Only God could know how much he liked the feeling of the blond's hot breath against his skin. As well how he liked the feeling of him in his arms, sleeping in his bed, with him. He liked the feeling that in the morning, he'll wake up and see the blond's beautiful face. Having his smell to be on him. He truly liked that.

He whispered back against the blond locks, his smiled brushed so softly on Kurapika's hair. "Good night, Pika. Sweet dreams."

Kurapika just arrived at his bar, he turned his motorcycle's engine off, then went to the back to enter, but who he saw in the alley, standing next to the back door of his bar, his cross tattoo was plainly visible as his two earrings were shining in the empty alleyway thanks to the poor light landing on him, showing Kurapika the only form between the darkness. That sight, made his heart sink.

Not just because he wished to see this scene for so many years of separation, on how much he dreamed of having Kuroro waiting for him when he's back from wherever he was. But because this came too late.

"Kuroro, can I help you with something?" Uttering those words after the blind made sure that his voice was steady enough to speak.

And what the hell is he doing here, now!

"Actually yes, I'm bored."

"Good thing I'm not a clown." He smirked before he cursed Hisoka in his mind. Twice.

"No, but you're playing with one." Kuroro 's eyes darkened.

"The fuck now! Keeping tracks on me? Seriously Kuroro?" Kurapika felt really angry.

"The fucking Zoldycks, Kurapika? What the hell are you doing with Hisoka? Do you even know him well?" He hissed at the mention of that clown.

"Better than you." He hissed back.

"Then you know damn well that he's a fucking pervert and very dangerous." He raised his voice a little.

"I don't care." Kurapika's voice rose as well.

"Well, I do!!" He shouted at the blond.

"Are you fucking kidding with me!!" He shouted back.

He couldn't believe his eyes or ears, how dare he! How dare he say such things when he's the one who left him. Even if it was...

Kurapika was having enough for tonight, after dealing with Hisoka's stressful presence, he didn't need Kuroro to yell at him.. So he turned to move toward the door to get inside. But a firm hand captured his arm and yanked him back toward the wall, his back hitting the hard wall behind him.

But didn't have time to shout anything at the Spider Head or curse him, once he felt Kuroro's lips smashed on his own, kissing him roughly, using the chance of Kurapika's surprised gasped to slid his tongue inside the blond's mouth, exploring, remembering, sensing the long-lost feeling of the Kuruta's warm lips. While one hand held the younger man firmly in place by his hip, the other hand traveled to the Kurapika's head, curling his fingers with the blond hair, tugging it a bit as he deepened the kiss, devouring the blond's mouth, earning himself a deep groan.

He'd have chuckled at the sound if he wasn't too occupied suckling and nibbling the blond's delicious lips.

He felt he could breathe again, in Kurapika's lips. He felt he has connected again, with his Kuruta. He was more lost to this kiss than he thought he would, but he didn't mind it, he welcomed it. He was finally tasting the blond after a long five years of suffering. Now he has him in his arms. He won't back down. He'll win his heart again, just like he easily did those years ago, and in the same way, Kurapika stole his heart away.

He tilted his head a little as he leaned against Kurapika's trembling body, one last hard suckle and he pulled away breaking the kiss completely, a bit rough, like how he started it. He looked down at his own saliva covering the blond swollen lips, the kind of swollen he loved to see on the Kuruta's. After catching his breath he whispered to Kurapika.

"I do care, and I'll show you how much I care." He placed a soft kiss on the still parted lips, before letting go of the blond. Stepping back and turning to leave.

Kurapika saw him walk away, even though he didn't hear him starting his engine due to his own racing heartbeats, deafening his hearing from anything else.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't say a word, he couldn't even think properly, nothing was processing in his mind, except how good he felt kissing Kuroro, how good his warm lips felt against his own, how his tongue played inside of his mouth, his teeth. He felt how desperate Kuroro was in kissing the blond. But did Kuroro felt how desperate he was as well? Even though he didn't kiss back, thanks to his shock and Kuroro's dominating over him. He must've felt it when Kurapika didn't push him away, or when he was leaning to him. Or when his hands were clutching on his jacket. Pulling him down, more, deep. Kuroro probably didn't notice.

Kurapika cursed for the hundredth time this night, before opening the door and getting inside heading directly toward his room, extending his break from the bar job for he had no absolute mind to do anything but having Kuroro's lips smashing his inside his head. Once he was inside his bedroom, he took his leather jacket off and tossed it on the armchair. Then jumping to the bed, releasing a heavy sigh. He turned his head to look at the clock but soon noticed something on the nightstand, a book.

He straightened himself up, and reached his hand to grab the book, once he saw it, he gasped in surprise.

 _This can't be!!_

 _'The lives and adventures of the great Hunters.'_

He hurriedly opened the first page and his heart went hammering in his chest, his throat never been dryer before. His own book, from ten years ago!

Kuroro kept it with him all this time.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

**


End file.
